We can handle everything
by ItsLionquinn
Summary: Comment Quinn et Santana se rencontrent par hasard dans un café. Une rencontre plutôt.. renversante; qui va amener les deux filles à devenir amies. Ensemble, elles vont battre leurs démons et apprendre à se connaître mieux que personne. Quinntana ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Santana et Quinn se rencontrent au moment le plus sombre de leur existence. La latina vient de faire son coming-out et ne se remet pas du rejet de sa grand mère qui était tout pour elle. Quant à Quinn, elle vient d'accoucher de sa fille, et souffre toujours de la décision de ses parents de la chasser de chez elle. Mais comment le destin va-t-il pousser ces deux filles perdues à se lier d'amitié ?**

**Dans cette fiction, Santana et Quinn ne sont pas dans le même lycée, et le Glee Club n'existe pas.**

**Dans ce chapitre, je présente la situation de Santana puis de Quinn. Le dialogue qui a lieu dans la première partie se déroule entre Santana et un personnage qui n'existe pas dans Glee.**

**J'espère que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira.  
Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

- C'est fini entre nous.

Spencer écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.

- P-Pardon ? San, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- J'ai pas envie de continuer cette relation, c'est tout. Et puis, tu devrais le savoir, je n'aime pas appartenir à quelqu'un. J'aime être libre, pouvoir coucher avec qui je veux sans que ça fasse d'histoires. Toutes ces conneries d'amour éternel et fidèle, ça me donne la nausée. On est dans la vraie vie, il n'y a pas d'happy end.

- San... Arrête.

- No problemo. C'est exactement ce que je compte faire : j'arrête cette relation. J'ai to-

- Santana ! la coupa Spencer. Ça fait deux mois qu'on est ensemble, tu n'imagines quand même pas que je vais avaler toutes les conneries que tu viens de déblatérer ?

- C'est pourtant la vérité.

- Non, ça ne l'est pas. À chaque fois que tu dois dire ou avouer quelque chose de délicat, tu finis par dire des choses blessantes pour te faciliter la tâche. C'est sûr que c'est tellement plus facile de faire du mal aux autres que d'assumer.

- ...

- San... Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. On a traversé tellement de choses ensemble. On a réussi à affronter tous ces putain de regards et tu as même réussi à faire ton coming out à ta famille.

- C'est justement _ça_ le problème.

- De quoi ?

- Mon coming out. C'est le problème.

- En quoi est-ce un problème ?

- Mi abuela refuse de me parler et tu me demandes où est le problème ?

- Je sais Santana... Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Mais tu ne pouvais pas vivre dans le mensonge. Je suis sûre qu'un jour elle comprendra que ton honnêteté envers elle était une marque de confiance et d'amour.

- Tu vis dans un conte de fées.

- Peut-être. Tu devrais essayer, ça te ferait du bien. En tout cas, tu n'as pas de raison de me quitter... Je t'aime, San.

- ...

- San...

- Pourquoi est ce que c'est toujours aussi compliqué, putain ? Tu ne peux pas simplement accepter ma décision et ne pas négocier ? À chaque fois que je te vois, je revois le regard de mi abuela. Un regard que je n'oublierai jamais parce qu'il montre toute la déception et la honte qu'elle ressent à mon égard. Et ça, c'est la pire chose qui pouvait arriver. Elle a toujours été mon modèle, et elle a toujours été fière de moi. Et maintenant, elle ne veut même plus me voir.

- Je sais tout ça, San. Je sais à quel point ça te fait mal. Mais tu réalises que si tu romps avec moi, tout le chemin que tu as fait jusque là n'aura servi à rien ? Tu seras seule avec tes blessures, et ton coming out n'aura servi à rien puisque tu ne m'auras même plus.

- Tu crois que je n'en suis pas consciente ? Je sais que j'agis toujours sur des coups de tête, mais cette fois-ci j'ai réfléchi. Je t'aime. Mais je ne peux plus supporter la douleur que je ressens à chaque fois que je te vois. Je sais tout le chemin qu'on a accompli ensemble. Et je sais aussi que mon coming out n'aura pas été inutile parce que je suis maintenant déchargée du poids de ce secret qui pesait sur moi. Seulement, je préfère qu'on continue nos chemin chacune de notre côté.

- Je t'en supplie... Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire sans toi... Je-

- Stop, l'interrompit la latina. J'ai pris ma décision. Maintenant je veux que tu t'en ailles.

Spencer ne bougea pas.

- S'il te plaît. Pars.

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Spencer. Elle se leva lentement du lit où elles étaient assises et franchit la porte de la chambre de Santana sans un mot.  
Une fois que la latina entendit le bruit de démarrage de la voiture de son ex petite amie, elle s'engouffra le visage dans son oreiller et cria. C'était un cri de détresse, de rage et de souffrance. Un cri d'impuissance face à la fatalité de la vie. Un cri d'abandon. À ce cri se mêlèrent des larmes. Oui, Santana pleurait. Et elle pleura pendant une longue heure. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, et se jura que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle se laissait aller à un instant de faiblesse. Désormais elle serait forte.

* * *

- Heeey Barbie, lança Mercedes. Bien dormi ?

- Mmh... grommela Quinn.

- Haha, je vois ! Je t'ai fait du bacon.

Instantanément, la blonde sembla se réveiller. Il faut dire qu'elle raffolait du bacon.  
Mercedes lui servit une assiette dans laquelle trônaient 3 tranches de bacon et un oeuf au plat. Le ventre de Quinn gargouilla tant l'odeur que dégageait l'assiette était alléchante. Elle s'empressa d'entamer ce parfait petit déjeuner.

- Merchii, bafouilla Quinn entre deux bouchées.

- Derien, dit Mercedes amusée.

Ça faisait maintenant 3 mois que Quinn vivait chez Mercedes. Elle lui était éternellement reconnaissante de l'avoir accueillie chez elle, quand elle était complètement perdue et ne savait pas où aller. Quinn avait accouché 2 semaines plus tôt. Sa mère, Judie, avait eu la décence d'y assister. La blonde lui en voulait toujours de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher son père de la mettre à la porte, mais elle était tout de même contente qu'elle ait pris la peine de venir la soutenir. La petite fille s'appelait Beth. Elle était magnifique. En la voyant, Quinn s'était même pris à s'imaginer ce que serait sa vie si elle la gardait. Mais un coup d'oeil sur sa mère avait suffit à lui dire que non, ce n'était pas le bon choix à faire. Elle avait toute sa vie devant elle, et rien que le fait d'avoir été enceinte avait été lourd de conséquences. Quinn espérait secrètement que suite à son accouchement, son père accepterait qu'elle rentre à la maison. Elle avait attendu. Deux jours, trois jours, puis une semaine, et maintenant deux semaines. Elle avait perdu tout espoir de bonté de la part de son père. Et elle n'avait reçu aucun soutient de sa soeur. _Foutue famille_, pensait-elle tout le temps.

- Ça va ? demande soudain Mercedes.

- Mmh ? Oui, oui. J'étais juste entrain de penser.

- Si tu veux mon avis, tu penses trop, fit-elle remarquer.

Quinn demeura silencieuse.

- Tu te demandes quand est-ce que tu pourras rentrer chez toi, pas vrai ? dit Mercedes, rompant le silence.

La blonde se contenta de tripoter distraitement sa tranche de bacon du bout de sa fourchette.

- En tout cas, sache que mes parents t'adorent et que tant que tu auras besoin d'un endroit où rester, tu seras la bienvenue.

Quinn releva la tête et adressa un sourire triste à son amie.

- Merci, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Les deux jeunes filles n'étaient pas vraiment amies avant que a vie ne s'acharne contre Quinn. Il faut dire que tout les opposait. Quinn Fabray était la fille la plus populaire du lycée, la capitaine des Cheerleaders, la présidente du Club d'abstinence, et sortait avec le garçon le plus populaire du lycée. Enfin, tout ça, c'était avant que Quinn tombe enceinte. Tout le respect et la crainte qu'elle imposait aux autres élèves s'étaient alors envolés. Tout ce qu'elle avait mis des années à construire avait été détruit en quelques secondes, comme on détruit un château de carte en soufflant dessus. Quinn avait tout perdu. Sa fierté, sa popularité, ses "amis", son copain -qui n'était pas le père de sa fille-, puis sa maison et ses parents. C'est alors que Mercedes, une fille qu'elle considérait jusque là comme une looser de première classe, lui avait proposé de l'héberger. Quinn n'a jamais compris pourquoi Mercedes avait fait ça pour elle. Après tout, l'ex Cheerleaders passait son temps à se moquer d'elle, ou à lui lancer des slushies en pleine figure.  
_La vie est innatendue, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire_, pensa Quinn.

- Les cours reprennent demain, déclara soudain Mercedes. J'ose espérer que l'Ice Queen a préparé un plan d'attaque.

Pour toute réponse, la blonde fronça les sourcils d'un air d'incompréhension.

- Allo la Terre, ici Mercedes ! Quinn, tu me déçois, je pensais que tu avais déjà tout prévu ! s'indigna-t-elle.

- Aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de me dire de quoi tu parles ? dit enfin Quinn, l'air agacé.

- Je te parle de récupérer tout ce que tu as perdue, barbie. J'ai l'impression que tu as oublié qui tu es vraiment. Tu es Quinn Fabray, chérie. La fille qui a régné sur Mc Kinley comme personne ne l'avait fait avant, qui a su imposer son respect sur tous les élèves, qui a servi d'exemple à toutes les filles, qui a fait fantasmer tous les mecs et qui, en plus de tout, avait les meilleures notes du lycée ! Tu es encore cette fille là. Et je suis sûre qu'une rentrée fracassante à la Fabray rétablira l'ordre des choses !

Il fallu quelques minutes à Quinn pour digérer tout ce que venait de dire Mercedes. Depuis qu'elle était tombée enceinte, elle avait laissé de côté toutes ces histoires de popularité. Une autre fille avait pris sa place de reine du lycée, et elle n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher. Mais maintenant que Mercedes reparlait de sa gloire passée, une onde de nostalgie la traversa.  
Elle aimait tout ça. Elle aimait le pouvoir. Elle aimait voir la marée d'élèves se séparer sur son chemin. Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte à quel point cette chute dans la hiérarchie sociale du lycée l'avait humiliée.  
Mercedes avait raison, elle devait reconquérir tout ce qu'elle avait avant d'être enceinte. Et quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, elle se dit que peut-être son père l'accepterait chez elle si tout redevenait comme avant.

- Alors ? demanda Mercedes, la sortant de ses rêveries.

- Tu as raison, dit calmement Quinn. Mais...

- Mais.. ?

- Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

- Pardon ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?

Mercedes se leva de sa chaise et vint se poster à côté de Quinn. Celle-ci suivit son déplacement du regard.

"CLAC !"

Quinn émit un glapissement de surprise, et sans réfléchir rendit une gifle à Mercedes.  
Celle-ci entreprit de se masser la joue, un sourire victorieux se dessinant sur son visage.

- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? s'énerva Quinn.

- Je te montre qui tu es, répondit son amie toujours souriante. Une personne normale qui se serait reçu ma gifle se serait contenté de porter la main à sa joue en demandant une explication. Mais pas toi. Toi, tu attaques d'abord, et ensuite tu demandes une explication. Tu n'es jamais sur la défensive, parce que tu as compris que la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque. Et c'est exactement _ça_ qui a fait de toi la reine de Mc Kinley. C'est parce que tu as tout compris.

Quinn resta estomaquée devant l'explication de Mercedes. Elle avait raison. On peut dire que Mercedes savait motiver les gens, quand elle le voulait. Et elle n'y allait pas de main morte.

- Alors, Barbie, toujours aussi incertaine ?

La blonde rit. Un rire léger et critstallin. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ri comme ça.

- D'accord, j'avoue que tes arguments sont plutôt convainquants. Quand je serai à nouveau à la tête de Mc Kinley, je m'arrangerai pour que tu aies un traitement de faveur, dit-elle avec un petit sourire narquois.

- J'espère bien, miss Fabray, j'espère bien, dit Mercedes en riant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord, merci à tous pour vos encouragements (IceQueen, Gleek's, Titimaya, QuinnTana4everL,Ellerrina) ! Je ne savais pas du tout si le thème allait plaire, mais apparemment si.**  
**_p'tit griffon_: Haha, quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, ça me faisait aussi penser à Pll, mais sur le moment aucun autre prénom que Spencer ne me venait à l'esprit, donc je me suis dit que c'était pas si mal que ça. Ah, qui sait, peut-être que j'aurai envie de faire revenir Spencer ;) En tout cas, merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir.**

**Bref, voilà la suite. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

Quinn entra dans le _Starbucks coffee_, suivie de Mercedes.

- Va prendre une table, je vais chercher les boissons, dit Quinn.

Elle se rangea dans la file d'attente, derrière une jeune femme brune. Celle-ci commanda un café latte, et Quinn apprit donc que son prénom était Santana. Elle n'avait jamais entendu un nom pareil, et se demanda si ses parents avaient fait le rapprochement avec "Satan".

- Bonjour, vous désirez ?

- Deux cafés Mocha, s'il vous plaît.

- Votre prénom ?

- Quinn.

Elle se décala vers la droite, et se plaça derrière ladite Santana, en attendant sa commande. La brune récupéra son café et se retourna brusquement.  
Quinn sentit un liquide brûlant entrer en contact avec sa peau.

- PUTAIN ! cria-t-elle.

Santana venait de renverser tout son café sur le chemisier de Quinn.

- J'y suis pour rien, t'avais pas à être juste derrière moi, lâcha la latina d'un air désinvolte.

Quinn en eu le souffle coupé. Comment osait-elle la considérer comme responsable ?  
Un sourire malveillant se dessina sur son visage. Santana venait de réveiller la reine des glaces qui sommeillait en elle depuis quelque temps. Jamais personne ne lui parlait comme ça, et ça n'était sûrement pas une pauvre fille avec un prénom à dormir debout qui allait commencer.

_Parfait_. _Elle m'a cherché, eh bien elle ne va pas le regretter._

_- _Écoute moi bien, _Santana,_ commença t-elle en se rapprochant de la latina. Peut-être que tu as l'impression d'être la reine du monde du haut de tes un mètre vingt, mais pour moi tu n'es qu'une petite idiote qui se croit tout permis et qui devrait apprendre les bonnes manières. Alors maintenant tu vas t'excuser et me donner de l'argent pour le pressing, parce que tu viens de foutre en l'air mon chemisier.

Elle avait dit tout ça d'une traite, sans hausser le ton, simplement armée de son célèbre regard de glace et d'une main sur la hanche.

Santana était estomaquée. Elle ne pensait pas que la blonde réagirait comme ça à une simple remarque. Après tout, Santana parlait de cette manière à tout le monde, et jamais personne ne l'avait agressée en retour.  
La latina avait le sang chaud, et démarrait d'habitude au quart de tour, mais étrangement, elle ne parvint pas à s'énerver. Pas cette fois. Elle était trop occupée à observer le visage de son interlocutrice. Et malgré la situation, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que la blonde avait de magnifiques yeux verts.

Un claquement de doigts retentit, ce qui eu pour effet de faire revenir Santana à la réalité.

- Je t'ai parlé, dit sèchement Quinn.

- Eh, Quinn !

C'était Mercedes. Elle s'approcha des deux filles et parut déconcertée.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oh, il se passe que cette fille -elle balança négligemment sa main en direction de Santana- vient de renverser tout son café sur moi, et ose dire que c'est de ma faute. Comme si-

- Wowowoh, l'interrompit Santana, réagissant enfin. Primo, je t'ai jamais accusée, j'ai simplement dit que j'y étais pour rien. Deusio, tu commences sérieusement à me donner mal au crâne avec tes phrases qui n'en finissent pas. Tu veux du fric pour laver ton truc ? Tiens, dit-elle en sortant un billet de sa poche. Maintenant que c'est réglé, fous moi la paix, j'ai pas que ça à faire.

Quinn se contenta de regarder le billet avec mépris et s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Mercedes la prit d'avance.

- Écoutez, on va toutes aller s'asseoir tranquillement et s'expliquer. Parce que là vous êtes carrément en train de vous donner en spectacle, grimaca-t-elle.

Les deux filles regardèrent autour d'elles. En effet, la pluart des visages étaient tournés vers elles et la vendeuse s'impatientait avec ses deux cafés mocha.

La blonde s'empara de sa commande, adressa un faux sourire à la vendeuse et se dirigea vers une table en prenant soin de foudroyer du regard tous les curieux qui avaient le visage tourné vers elle.

_Calme-toi, Quinn. Tu n'es pas au lycée. Personne n'a de slushie en main, personne ne sait qui tu es, personne ne sait tout ce que tu as traversé. Garde ta haine et ton sens de la répartie pour tous ces crétins de Mc Kinley. _

Elle prit place autour de la table, un peu moins énervée. Santana et Mercedes s'assirent à leur tour, et un seul coup d'oeil sur la latina suffisait à dire qu'elle etait sur le point d'exploser et qu'il valait mieux ne pas la provoquer.

- Bon, commenca Mercedes, brisant le silence.

Santana tapotait la table du bout de ses ongles, montrant bien son ennui. Quant à Quinn, elle restait obstinément silencieuse et regardait par la fenêtre.

- Je vois, soupira Mercedes. Puisqu'aucune de vous ne semble décidée à parler, je vais le faire à votre place. Donc, d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous avez fait tout un scandale pour un café renversé ?

Quinn ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre, mais c'est Santana qui parla la première.

- C'est _exactement _ce que je viens de dire à ta copine, dit-elle en adressant un regard froid à Quinn. C'est qu'un putain de chemisier, y'a pire dans la vie.

La blonde s'apprêta à repliquer, mais sa voix resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Après tout, Santana n'avait pas tort. Elle avait réagi de manière excessive. Quinn repensa à ce que lui avait dit Mercedes la veille "_Tu as compris que la meilleure défense, c'est l'attaque." _Elle se dit que ce n'était pas une raison pour agresser n'importe qui, et maudit son habitude de toujours chercher le conflit.

Retrouvant son self control, elle reprit la situation en main.

- Tu as raison, Santana. J'ai mal réagi. C'est juste que... Hésita-t-elle. Je suis un peu à bout de nerf depuis un moment, c'est pour ça que je me suis défoulée sur toi. Désolée.

Mercedes hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

Quinn attendait maintenant la réaction de Santana. Celle-ci etait en fait surprise du reournement de situation. Elle n'avait même pas eu à s'excuser. Elle se dit que la dénomée Quinn devait être le genre de fille à changer d'humeur pour un oui ou pour un non. La blonde avait maintenant l'air gêné et Santana se sentit obligée de prendre la parole.

- C'est bon, c'est oublié, balaya-t-elle d'un coup de main. J'aurais du m'excuser dès le début. La vérité c'est que j'ai l'habitude de parler comme ca à tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle.

Quinn se contenta de hocher la tête en la scrutant. Avec toute cette histoire, elle n'avait même pas remarqué à quel point Santana était belle. Ses yeux sombres, sa peau mate, sa bouche pulpeuse... Elle chassa ces pensées de sa tête, en se demandant ce qui lui prenait de mater une fille.

C'est encore une fois Mercedes qui rompit le silence.

- Eh bah voilà, c'etait pas si compliqué, dit-elle en soupirant. Maintenant je pense qu'on peut faire les présentations. Moi c'est Mercedes, enchantée.

Santana lui adressa un sourire et se présenta à son tour.

- Santana.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers Quinn. Celle-ci soupira. C'etait ridicule, elles connaissaient toutes les deux son prénom.

- Je vais te chercher un autre café latte, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

La latina l'observa, intriguée. Décidemment, cette Quinn était.. Spéciale. Et étrangement, ça l'attirait.

- Il faut l'excuser, dit soudain Mercedes. Quinn est une fille adorable, c'est juste.. Disons qu'elle traverse une mauvaise passe et qu'elle est un peu perdue.

Santana n'etait pas du genre à s'interesser à la vie des autres. _Après tout, chacun sa merde,_ se disait-elle tout le temps. Mais quelque chose chez la blonde lui donnait envie d'en savoir plus.

- Quelle genre de mauvaise passe ? demanda-t-elle.

Mercedes sembla hésiter à répondre.

- C'est une longue histoire... Sache d'abord que Quinn était la fille la plus populaire du lycée. Tout le monde la respectait et la vénérait, jusqu'à ce que-

- Hum.

Quinn se tenait derrière elle, la boisson à la main.

- Je ne crois pas que mon passé interesse Santana, dit-elle en se rasseyant.

- À vrai dire, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de m'en parler, commenta la brune.

Elle prit le café que Quinn lui tendait. Leurs mains entrèrent en contact et la latina ne pu réprimer un frisson. La blonde sembla le remarquer et le rouge monta aux joues de Santana.

_Dìos mio. _

Quinn entreprit de nettoyer son chemisier avec une serviette mouillée.

- Tu es à quel lycée ? demanda-t-elle sans cesser de frotter, bien contente de changer de sujet.

- John Kennedy, répondit mécaniquement Santana, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux du décolleté de la blonde.

Puis, se rendant compte que c'etait innaproprié, elle releva le regard et demanda :

- Et vous ?

- Nous on est en troisième année à Mc Kinley.

Santana aquiesça en regardant Quinn qui se nettoyait toujours. Son obstination la fit sourire, et elle ressortit donc le billet de sa poche et le posa sur la table.

- Ton chemisier va finir par se désintégrer si tu continues à frotter comme ça, plaisanta-t-elle.

Sa remarque arracha un sourire à Quinn qui arrêta enfin de s'activer pour s'emparer du billet de Santana. Elle la remercia et s'adossa contre le dossier de sa chaise,visiblement plus détendue. Les trois filles se mirent à parler de tout et de rien, la dispute de tout à l'heure déjà oubliée.

...

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que les jeunes filles discutaient. Quinn n'aurait pas pu plus se tromper en traitant Santana d'idiote, un peu plus tôt. La latina était tout sauf idiote. Et d'après Quinn, elle était aussi canon. Et drôle. Et... Bref. Cette fille avait quelque chose de spécial, mais Quinn n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi exactement. Elle était peut-être tout simplement spéciale. Au fur et à mesure de leur discussion, la blonde en apprenait un peu plus sur Santana, et elle tentait d'enregistrer absolument toutes les informations reçues. Secrètement, Quinn lui était reconnaissante de lui avoir renversé son café dessus, sinon elles n'auraient jamais fait connaissance.

- Oh, il es déjà cinq heures ! s'exclama soudain Santana. Désolée mais je dois vraiment y aller.

Elle commença à se lever de sa chaise, se saisissant de son sac au passage.  
Une vague de panique submergea Quinn, et son cerveau se mit à fonctionner à toute allure. Si Santana partait maintenant, elles ne se reverraient sans doute plus jamais. Et ça, Quinn ne pouvait pas le concevoir. D'habitude, c'est quelque chose qui l'aurait laissée indifférente. Elle faisait souvent la connaissance de gens sans les revoir par la suite, et cela ne la troublait pas plus que ça. Mais l'idée de ne plus revoir Santana lui fit ressentir un grand vide.

La concernée était toujours debout derrière sa chaise et semblait hésiter quant à la manière de leur dire au revoir. En vérité, elle se posait les mêmes questions que Quinn.  
Elle se mordit la lèvre du bas, perdue dans sa réflexion, et la blonde ne put s'empêcher de trouver ça incroyablement sexy. Elle se réprimanda intérieurement d'avoir de telles pensées.

Finalement, Mercedes se leva et fit la bise à Santana. Un signal d'alarme se mit en route dans la tête de Quinn, lui indiquant d'agir, et vite. Prenant son courage à deux mains et laissant de côté ses doutes quant à la réponse de la latina, Quinn se leva à son tour et prit la parole, un peu hésitante.

- Je... Est-ce que je peux avoir ton numéro ?

- Ouais, pas de problème, répondit instantanément Santana qui explosait littéralement de joie, mais ne montra rien.

Quinn, quant à elle, ne pu retenir le large sourire qui se dessina sur son visage.  
Santana lui dicta son numéro et lui envoya un texto avant de les congédier. Mercedes avait observé la scène avec un sourire narquois que ne manqua pas de remarquer Quinn.

- Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle agacée.

- Dis donc Barbie, elle te fait de l'effet cette Santana, lança-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude.

Quinn darda sur elle un regard peu amène auquel elle répondit par un rictus.

- Je la trouve juste sympa, se défendit-elle.

- "Juste sympa", hein ? C'est pour ça que tu lui as demandé son numéro ? se moqua-t-elle.

Quinn ne jugea pas utile de répondre et se contenta de finir son café maintenant froid.

Pendant ce temps, une Santana jubilante se rendait à son entraînement de cheerleading.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Ça vous a plu ?**  
** N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me donner votre avis, ou même faire des remarques. (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, bonjour. :3**

**Voilà le troisième chapitre, Un peu plus long que les précédents. J'avoue que je suis assez fière de ma rapidité. **

**Au programme, beaucoup de Quinntana avec une sortie au parc, toujours de l'amitié Quinncedes comme vous l'aimez, et une mention Samcedes. **

**Titimaya: Merci beaucoup !**

**DameAjisai: ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu continues à me suivre, j'espere que la suite va autant te plaire que le début ! **

**QuinnTana4everL: Contente que la rencont t'ait plue ! En effet, ca me paraissait logique de montrer leurs caractères explosifs dès le début. Oui, heureusement que Lercedes était là, sinon ça aurait surement dérapé haha. Voilà la suite (:**

**KylieJackson: merci beaucoup pour ta review, ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes ma fiction !**

* * *

La lumière du jour qui filtrait à travers les rideaux réveilla Quinn. Avec un grognement mécontent, elle se tourna vers son réveil pour voir l'heure. 10h00. Beaucoup trop tôt pour quelqu'un qui était en vacances, d'après Quinn. Surtout quand ce quelqu'un n'avait pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit, trop occupé à penser à une fille rencontrée dans un café. En effet, la blonde avait réfléchi à milles manières de proposer à Santana de se revoir. Elle était persuadée qu'etant donné qu'elle avait fait le premier pas en demandant son numéro, Santana attendait aussi que ca soit elle qui fasse le deuxième. Après une nuit à tergiverser, elle en était venue à se dire qu'il valait mieux faire soft et direct. Santana ne semblait pas le genre de personne à y aller par quatre chemins quand elle voulait quelque chose, donc Quinn allait faire de même.

Elle se saisit de son téléphone, répondit au passage à Sam qui lui demandait des nouvelles, et tapa un message rapide et clair :

**Quinn : Hey, bien dormi ? Je me demandais juste si tu avais quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui. **

Voilà, c'était fait. Certes, en lui envoyant un message dès le lendemain, Santana risquait de la prendre pour une fille collante et de décliner l'invitation. Mais Quinn n'etait pas sûre qu'elles puissent se revoir une fois la reprise des cours. Après tout, si le plan de Quinn pour retrouver sa popularité se passait bien, elle serait de retrour dans les cheerleaders. Et qui disait cheerleader disait entraînement intensif avec la célèbre Sue Sylvester.

Quinn se ralongea sur son lit, les jambes en étoile, et laissa son esprit s'évader. Elle avait un peu repris confiance en elle, grâce à Mercedes, et elle se sentait prête à faire son grand retour. Pour ce qui était de rentrer chez elle, Quinn demeurait sans espoirs. Ses parents n'avaient pas donné signe de vie depuis son acouchement, et ils ne semblaient pas décidés à le faire. Malgré le fait que Mercedes lui avait assuré qu'elle pourrait rester tant qu'il le faudra, Quinn savait pertinamment qu'elle devrait un jour avoir à se débrouiller toute seule et ne plus dépendre des parents de Mercedes.

Un autre point tourmentait Quinn : Beth. La petite était bien tombée en se faisant adopter par Shelby, ça elle en était certaine. Mais la blonde s'inquiétait de savoir quelle serait la nature de sa relation avec sa fille. Shelby lui avat certifié qu'elle mettrait Beth au courant de son adoption et de l'identité de sa mère biologique dès qu'elle serait en âge de comprendre. Mais Quinn n'avait aucune idée de comment elle gèrerait sa relation avec Beth. Certes, ce n'etait pas pour tout de suite, mais cela la rendait anxieuse. En attendant, elle se contentait d'aller garder Beth de temps en temps.

Et puis il y avait Santana. Cette fille dont elle ne connaissait presque rien mais qui l'avait obsédée toute la nuit. Quinn n'avait jamais ressenti un tel besoin de connaître une personne. Car, oui, elle voulait tout savoir de la latina. Elle l'intriguait. Il faut dire qu'en une heure, Santana avait montré plusieurs facettes de sa personnalité. Provocatrice et désinvolte quand elle avait renversé son café sur Quinn; agressive lorsque Quinn l'avait remise à sa place; puis tout à fait charmante, une fois la dispute derrière elles. Ces changements d'attitudes pourraient en déstabiliser plus d'un, mais Quinn avait elle-même tendance à se perdre dans ses émotions et à changer d'humeur en quelques minutes. La blonde était sûre que Santana cachait encore beaucoup d'autres facettes de sa personnalité, et elle voulait les découvrir.

Son portable vibra soudain, coupant le cours de ses pensées. Elle se jeta dessus, certaine qu'il s'agissait de Santana.

Gagné.

**Santana : Très bien, malgré un réveil en sursaut. Je devrais peut-être penser à changer ma sonnerie; c'est très perturbant de se réveiller avec le cri de Tarzan :') À part ça, rien de prévu aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ?**

Le texto de Santana fit rire Quinn. Alors comme ça son alerte de message était le cri de Tarzan ? Original.

Tout en tapant sa réponse, elle ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable d'avoir réveillé Santana.

**Quinn : Désolée pour le réveil forcé.. Disons que c'est ma revanche pour l'épisode du café ;) Il fait beau donc je me disais qu'on pourrait aller boire un coup ou manger une glace au parc ?**

La réponse de Santana se fit presque instantanément.

**Santana : Díos mio, je sens que je vais en entendre parler longtemps de ce café.. Sinon c'est ok pour le parc. Quelle heure ? **

Quinn sourit devant l'usage d'espagnol. Elle avait appris que c'était la langue maternelle de Santana, et qu'elle pratiquait souvent étant donné qu'elle parlait espagnol avec sa grand mère. Quinn n'avait pas manqué l'expression sombre de Santana lorsqu'elle avait mentionné cette dernière. Elle se demandait ce que ça pouvait bien cacher.

**Quinn : 14h30 devant l'entrée ? **

**Santana : Ça marche. À toute. Xx**

Quinn reposa son téléphone, satisfaite d'elle. Elle descendit enfin dans la cuisine prendre son petit déjeuner. Comme d'habitude, Mercedes était déjà levée et s'affairait avec des poëlles et des casserolles. Elle considérait le petit déjeuner comme le repas le plus important de la journée et ne lésinait pas sur les quantités. En ce qui concerne Quinn, du moment qu'elle avait sa tranche de bacon quotidienne, elle était contente.

Mercedes se retourna quand elle entendit Quinn ariver et la regarda avec les sourcils haussés, un air surpris et amusé sur le visage. La blonde ne manqua pas de le constater et lui posa une question silencieuse en haussant un sourcil à la Fabray.

- Je me disais juste que t'as l'air de bonne humeur, pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas du matin, s'expliqua Mercedes.

- Oh... murmura Quinn en souriant.

Elle ne donna pas plus de précisions et se contenta d'aller s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, ce qui eu pour effet d'agacer Mercedes.

- Bon allez, accouche, Blondie, insista Mercedes.

Quinn resta perdue dans la contemplation de la table, et son amie crut un instant lui avoir rappelé de mauvais souvenirs en utilisant le mot "accouche". Cependant, la blonde prit enfin la parole.

- Je revois Santana tout à l'heure.

Elle releva la tête pour voir la réaction de Mercedes. Elle était sûre que celle-ci allait encore la regarder avec un sourire narquois et un air de dire "je le savais". Pourtant, Mercedes n'en fit rien, et entreprit de servir l'assiette de Quinn. En vérité, elle mourrait d'envie de faire une remarque, mis elle avait peur de s'attirer les foudres de l'ex cheerleader.

- Où ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Au parc, répondit Quinn. Je lui ai proposé de boire un verre ou de prendre une glace.

Cette fois, Mercedes ne pu retenir le rictus qui se dessina sur son visage.

-Quand je pense que tu étais à deux doigts de l'étrangler en public...

Quinn poussa un soupir agacé et croisa les bras, l'air totalement exaspéré.

- Quoi, c'est vrai ! S'exclama Mercedes. Tu pourrais au moins me remercier d'avoir sauvé la vie de ton rencard.

La blonde se saisit du premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main - à savoir un rouleau de sopalin - et le lança sur son amie qui souriait malicieusement.

- Wooh, et moi qui te croyait de bonne humeur, se moqua-t-elle en ramassant le rouleau de sopalin qui gisait au sol.

- Ce que tu peux être agaçante, dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas intéressée par les filles.

- Peut-être pas par les filles, mais par Santana, répondit Mercedes malicieusement.

Encore un fois, Quinn ignora son amie et s'empara de sa fourchette. Avec toutes ces histoires, son bacon était maintenant froid. La mini Oprah chantonnait une chanson de Beyonce en rangeant les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle. Quinn se souvint soudain de quelque chose.

- Au fait, Sam m'a envoyé un message tout à l'heure, pour me demander de mes nouvelles.

Mercedes s'arrêta de chanter, et se tourna vers la blonde. Elle tentait de prendre un air désintéressé mais Quinn n'était pas dupe.

- Et... ? demanda Mercedes.

- Et je lui ai dit que tout allait bien pour moi, mais que tu t'ennuyais un peu. Je pense que tu recevras bientôt un texto, d'ailleurs, l'informa Quinn, le plus innocemment possible.

- Pardon ? S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha de Quinn en pointant un index dans sa direction.

- Quinn Fabray, je te préviens que si tu as vraiment fait ça...

- Mmh, je crois bien que je l'ai vraiment fait...

Cette fois c'est la blonde qui s'exclaffa en voyant les yeux de Mercedes s'aggrandir.

- Oh, allez, c'est pas comme si t'étais contre le fait de le voir.

- Mais à cause de toi il va croire que c'est moi qui t'ait demandé de lui dire ça ! S'insurgea Mercedes.

Quinn leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais la sonnerie du portable de son amie retentit. Celle-ci se saisit de son téléphone et tenta laborieusement de cacher son sourire lorsqu'elle vit le nom de Sam apparaître sur l'écran.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, blondie, dit-elle en sortant de la pièce avant de décrocher.

...

14h40. Santana était en retard. Elle marchait au pas de course dans la rue, bousculant des gens au passage. Si elle n'avait pas mis autant de temps à choisir sa tenue, elle n'en serait pas là. Après de longues réfléxions devant sa penderie, la latina avait opté pour un mini-short en jean mettant en valeur ses jambes bronzées et un haut bordeau. Elle manqua de s'étaler par terre en trébuchant sur un trottoir qu'elle traita de tous les noms. Elle aperçut l'entrée du parc quelques mètres plus loin, et ralentit l'allure. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Quinn croie qu'elle était pressée de la rejoindre. Non, Santana ne se défaisait jamais de sa célèbre arrogance.

Elle arriva enfin au point de rendez-vous. Quinn était déjà là, mais ne semblait pas l'avoir vue. Santana lui lança donc un "Hey !" d'une voix assurée tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

La blonde la remarqua enfin et lui adressa un sourire lumineux qui la fit déglutir. Elle était à couper le souffle dans sa robe blanche.

- Soit tu n'es vraiment pas pressée, soit on va devoir accorder nos montres, dit Quinn, toujours souriante.

- Soit j'aime me faire désirer, rétorqua Santana avec un clin d'oeil.

La blonde arqua un sourcil, un air moqueur sur le visage.

- Excuse typique pour justifier son retard. Allez, on y va ? dit-elle en commençant à marcher.

Santana la suivit, et entama la discussion. Elle était réellement contente de revoir la blonde. Elle se sentait bien avec elle. Et ce sentiment était partagé.

Elles s'arrêtèrent devant un marchand de glace. Santana prit un cornet au chocolat et en offrit un à la fraise à Quinn. Elle allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc tout en discutant vivement.

- Mon coach me tuerait si il me voyait manger ça, plaisanta Santana en dégustant sa glace.

- Coach de quoi ? l'interrogea Quinn.

- De cheerleading, répondit-elle. Tu sais, les pom-pom girls, tout ça, précisa-t-elle devant le silence de son interlocutrice.

- Oui, je sais, dit Quinn. J'étais la capitaine de l'équipe de Mc Kinley, avant...

Santana eu envie de demander avant quoi, mais l'expression soudain fermée de la blonde lui indiqua qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'en discuter. Elle se souvint des paroles de Mercedes à propos de la mauvaise passe de Quinn. Visiblement, celle-ci n'aimait pas en parler. Santana se sentait gênée - chose très rare - d'avoir rappelé des mauvais souvenirs à la blonde et s'empressa de dissiper le malaise.

- Viens, dit-elle en se levant d'un bond. Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Quinn la regarda, intriguée, avant de se lever à son tour. Elle connaissait ce parc comme sa poche. Qu'est ce que Santana pouvait bien vouloir lui montrer ?

Celle-ci marchait en direction d'une grande pelouse qui donnait sur le lac. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent au milieu, Santana fit signe à Quinn de s'asseoir et s'éloigna en direction d'un arbre. La blonde la suivit du regard avec curiosité. La latina ouvrit un compteur accroché derrière le tronc, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de la blonde.

_Mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique..._

Comme pour répondre à sa question, Santana actionna un bouton, et là, stupéfaction. L'arrosage automatique se déclencha devant Quinn, et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Le soleil avait fait apparaître un arc-en-ciel sur le jet d'eau, qui semblait surplomber le lac. C'etait à la fois surprenant et magnifique. Alors qu'elle admirait le spectacle, Santana vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle en souriant.

- Pas mal, hein ? demanda-t-elle.

- Pas mal, oui.

Elle était étonnée que la latina puisse faire quelque chose de si... Romantique ? Disons qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé une seconde que Santana irait actionner l'arrosage automatique pour faire un arc-en-ciel et regarder le paysage aevec un sourire béat sur le visage. Comme quoi Quinn avait raison à propos des facettes cachées de la brune.

- J'ai découvert ça il y a pas mal de temps avec mon ex, commenta Santana. On venait souvent ici.

Quinn sentit une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix de son interlocutrice.

- C'était quoi son prénom ?

- Spencer, répondit Santana, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- C'est récent ?

- De quoi ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Quinn.

- Votre rupture.

- Oh... Plutôt, oui. Deux jours.

La blonde hôcha la tête et retourna son attention sur l'arc-en-ciel. C'était un bel endroit pour venir avec son petit ami.

Les deux nouvelles amies restèrent un moment là, à discuter de tout et de rien. On aurait dit qu'elles se connaissaient depuis des années tellement les sujets de discussion s'enchaînaient avec aisance. Même les silences étaient confortables.

Quinn jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. 17h00. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

- Quand je pense qu'on reprend les cours après demain, dit-elle pensivement.

- Oh, m'en parle même pas, râla Santana. Je serais pas contre une semaine de vacances en plus.

Une idée germa dans l'esprit de Quinn.

- Je crois que ça peut se faire, dit-elle en se levant.

- Hein ? s'étonna Santana qui ne comprenait rien.

- Lève-toi, lui dit Quinn en luî tendant la main.

La latina saisit sa main tendue, ne comprenant toujours pas où elle voulait en venir. La blonde l'entraîna un peu plus bas sur la pelouse, près des jets d'eau. Elle lâcha sa main et lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

- Peut-être qu'un bon rhume pourra te rajouter quelques jours de vacances supplémentaires, non ?

Santana n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle se sentit propulsée sous le jet d'eau et fut trempée en quelques minutes. Elle resta sans bouger quelques minutes, complètement hébétée par la situation. Quinn, elle, se tordait de rire devant l'expression de la latina. Celle-ci sourit à son tour et se dirigea vers la blonde.

- Si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil, Q, la menaça-t-elle.

Quinn sourit en entendant le surnom employé, mais ne parut nullement effrayée par la menace. Pourtant, la latina fondit sur elle et elle n'eut pas le temps de s'échapper. Elle se sentit soulevée du sol, et sentit de l'eau fraîche se deverser sur son corps. Santana la portait, debout au milieu du jet d'eau, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

- Vois comme je suis généreuse, je partage mes futures vacances avec toi, lui lança Santana.

Et là, Quinn ne sut si c'était le fait d'avoir passé une excellente journée, d'être dans les bras de Santana ou de n'avoir aucun soucis en tête qui provoqua cela, mais Quinn se sentit heureuse, pour la première fois depuis un long moment.

...

- Si j'attrape vraiment un rhume, je te jure que j'appelle mes potes de Lima Height qui se feront un plaisir de te découper en morceaux, dit Santana.

- Désolée mais c'était vraiment trop tentant, se justifia Quinn en riant.

Les deux filles quittaient le parc, leurs habits encore mouillés. La robe blanche de Quinn était devenue légèrement transparante et Santana avait du mener un combat intérieur pour ne pas regarder le soutien-gorge bleu à dentelle que portait Quinn. Bon, d'accord, elle avait peut-être un peu regardé, mais c'était un accident.

Elles revinrent à leur point de rendez-vous et se turent. Aucune des deux ne trouvait quoi dire. Finalement, c'est Quinn qui brisa le silence.

- Merci pour aujourd'hui. C'était vraiment bien.

Santana ne répondit pas, mais le sourire étincelant qu'elle adressa à Quinn voulait tout dire.

- On se reverra ? demanda-t-elle.

- Avec plaisir, lui répondit la blonde. On a nos numéros, de toute façon.

Santana acquiesça. Encore une fois, elle hésita avant de lui dire aurevoir. Elle finit par se pencher vers Quinn pour lui faire la bise, mais celle-ci passa ses bras autour du cou de la latina, et transforma leur au revoir en étreinte. Le rythme cardiaque de la latina s'était accéléré, d'autant plus qu'elle sentait le souffle chaud de Quinn dans sa nuque. Elle chassa ces pensées de sa tête. Il fallait absolument qu'elle arrête.

Ce fut Quinn qui mit fin à leur câlin. Les deux filles s'adressèrent un dernier sourire et partirent chacune de leur côté, des souvenirs et des questions plein la tête.

* * *

**Voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre. J'espere qu'il vous a plu, j'y ai passé deux nuits entières haha. **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos reviews me font toujours super plaisir et ça m'encourage vraiment de savoir que ce que j'écris vous plait !**

**À bientôt. (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**J'ai été agréablement surprise par le nombre de reviews pour le chapitre précédent. Merci beaucoup ! **

**Marinou: Oui je suis d'accord, il y a surtout des Faberry et des Brittana, mais bon.. Merci pour ta review. (:**

**QuinnTana4everL: Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Oui, elles se sont assez vite rapprochées, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas si simple que ça. Et non, je n'aime pas quand c'est trop facile. ;) Haha non tu n'es pas exigeante, tu as raison. **

**DameAjisai: merci beaucoup pour ta review, toujours super enthousiaste. (: Pour ce qui est de sam dans cette fiction, je compte en effet en parler, mais je n'en ferai pas un personnage principal. Malgré tout il mérite d'être mentionné, c'est quelqu'un de super. :3 Haha disons sur j'avais un peu peur que tu m'en veuilles d'avoir un peu délaissé Getting Crazy. **

**KylieJackson: Merci beaucoup pour ta review. :3 E oui, en effet, ca me fait tres plaisir à chaque fois. **

**Ellerrina: Haha, c'est pas grave, je t'en veux pas. Contente que ça te plaise toujours autant alors. :3 Oui, j'ai choisi Spencer parce que c'est un prénom mixte, ce qui permettait de faire ambigue quant à l'ex de Santana. Merci encore !**

**Guest: Merci pour ta review très encourageante !**

**IceQueen: Contente que le rendez-vous t'ait plus. Et oui, Santana est pleine de surprises. ;)**

**Bon, pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, il est un peu moins long parce que c'est un peu comme une entracte. Pas de Quinntana au programme, mais ça ne saurait tarder, ne vous inquiétez pas. Bref, un petit chapitre au calme pour faire le point. J'espère que ça vous plaira. **

* * *

Quand Quinn rentra à la maison, Mercedes n'était pas là. Elle se dit que cette dernière devait être avec Sam, et cette pensée la fit sourire. La blonde avait passé une excellente journée et ne pourrait être de meilleure humeur. Elle décida de se changer pour mettre sa robe à sécher. Le tissu blanc était devenu transparent et elle fut soudainement gênée à l'idée que Santana ait pu voir en dessous.

_Tant pis. Après tout c'est pas comme si ça l'intéressait de savoir ce que je porte comme sous-vêtements, _se dit-elle intérieurement.

En une après-midi, elle avait encore appris pas mal de choses à propos de Santana. Elle savait ainsi qu'elle sortait d'une rupture toute récente avec un certain Spencer. Par ailleurs, Quinn n'en revenait toujours pas de ce que lui avait montré la latina au parc. On était loin de la fille qui lui avait dit de lui foutre la paix deux jours plus tôt.

Plus qu'un jour de vacances, et les cours reprendraient. Quinn se demanda si elle pourrait encore revoir Santana demain. Après réflexion, elle se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle ne connaissait cette fille que depuis deux jours, et l'inviter à se voir encore une fois en si peu de temps serait vraiment excessif. Avec une pointe de regret, elle laissa donc tomber cette idée et se previt une journée révisions et remise à niveau à la place.

* * *

Santana était allongée sur son lit, relisant pour la troisième fois le texto de Spencer.

**Spencer: Tu me manques, vraiment. Nos moments me manquent, ton sourire me manque, tes baisers me manquent. J'ai besoin de toi. **

Elle n'avait pas encore répondu. De toute façon, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait répondre à ça. Est-ce que Spencer lui manquait ? À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à son ex, ces derniers temps. À part quand elle avait mentionné sa rupture à Quinn dans le parc, elle avait plutôt pensé à la blonde. Mais oui, malgré tout, Spencer restait dans un coin de sa tête. On n'oublie pas une relation amoureuse de deux mois en l'espace de quelques jours. En rompant, Santana savait que ça lui prendrait du temps avant de passer totalement à autre chose. Mais elle était toujours persuadée d'avoir fait le bon choix.

Son portable vibra à nouveau.

**Spencer: S'il te plaît, San. Réponds moi. **

Cette fois, Santana tapa une réponse.

**Santana: Tu me manques aussi, Spencer. Mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision, et tu sais très bien que je m'en tiens toujours à ce que je dis. **

**Spencer: Je ne comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous infliges ça ?**

**Santana: Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Ça fait trop mal. **

**Spencer: Mais là c'est moi qui ait mal, est ce que tu te rends seulement compte de ça, Santana ?**

La latina ferma les yeux. Elle se rendait parfaitement compte qu'elle faisait souffrir Spencer, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait perdu l'envie d'être avec son ex copine depuis le rejet de sa grand-mère, et elle ne pouvait rien contre ça. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été tendre avec cette dernière lorsqu'elle avait rompu, mais elle ne voulait pas que son ex s'accroche. C'est pourquoi le fait que Spencer insiste mettait les nerfs de Santana à l'épreuve. Elle sentait qu'elle allait perdre son sang froid et s'emporter.

**Santana: Oui Spencer, je m'en rends compte. Mais je suis une sale égoïste, vois-tu. C'est pourquoi je te demande d'arrêter d'insister. **

Son message sonna plus froid et désagréable qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, mais c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Elle n'eut plus de réponse. Spencer avait compris.

Santana se leva de son lit et remarqua qu'elle avait laissé une énorme trace mouillée sur sa couette. Flemmarde comme elle était, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de se changer en rentrant, malgré la sensation désagréable du tissu mouillé sur sa peau.

Voir Quinn l'avait éloigné de tous ses soucis. Mais maintenant qu'elle était seule chez elle, Santana se sentait dépassée par tous ses problèmes qui se résumaient à deux personnes : Abuela et Spencer.

* * *

19h30. Quinn entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et une Mercedes souriante fit son entrée dans le salon.

- Vu ton sourire idiot, je suppose que tu étais avec Sam ? demanda-t-elle.

Mercedes s'assit sur le canapé, en face de Quinn.

- Il m'a proposé d'aller au cinéma. Ensuite on s'est promenés dans un square, dit-elle avec un air rêveur sur le visage.

- Et... ?

Son visage prit une teinte rosée.

- On s'est embrassés, avoua-t-elle.

- Aaah ! s'exclama Quinn. J'en étais sûre.

Mercedes continuait de sourire.

- Merci qui ? demanda la blonde.

- Merci ma barbie préférée, dit Mercedes en se levant pour lui faire un câlin.

Une fois leur étreinte terminée, la mini Oprah reprit la parole pour poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

- Et avec Santana ?

Elle resta sur ses gardes, ne voulant pas se recevoir un coup de télécommande, mais Quinn n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta de sourire, se remémorant sûrement son après midi.

- C'était.. Génial, dit-elle enfin.

- Mais encore.. ? voulut savoir Mercedes.

- On a beaucoup parlé. Elle m'a offert une glace, et puis... elle hésita à continuer. Non, je te connais, tu vas encore te moquer.

- Nooon, nia-t-elle. Allez, sur la tête de Beyonce, je me moquerai pas.

- Ola, demain risque fortement d'être une journée de deuil national, plaisanta Quinn, doutant de la capacité de son amie à ne pas se moquer.

Celle-ci se contenta de croiser les bras en attendant que Quinn lui réponde.

- Très bien, céda-t-elle. Santana m'a entraînée au milieu d'une pelouse, et là elle a déclenché l'arrosage automatique. Et avec le soleil, ça a créé un arc-en-ciel qui semblait comme...

Elle dessina un demi cercle avec ses mains,0pour mimer l'arc-en-ciel.

- Comme surplomber le lac. On est restées assises devant un moment, à discuter de tout et de rien. Et honnêtement, c'était magnifique, termina-t-elle.

Curieusement, Mercedes n'affichait pas un air moqueur, mais plutôt complètement dépassé.

- Attends.. Est-ce qu'on parle de la même Santana ?

- Oui, je sais, c'est plutôt très surprenant venant de sa part, dit Quinn en riant.

- Ça j'te le fais pas dire, approuva Mercedes qui avait toujours du mal à visualiser la latina faire un truc pareil.

- Après ça, continua la blonde, la pousser sous le jet d'eau m'a semblé être une bonne idée. Mais ça c'était avant qu'elle m'y entraîne à mon tour.

Mercedes ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder son amie avec un sourire attendri. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue aussi rayonnante.

* * *

Quinn émergea à 11h45 du matin. Elle descendit les escaliers en baillant et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Celle-ci était vide, mais Quinn remarqua un papier sur le frigo. Et le saisit et lu " _Hey, Barbie. Comme tu as (encore) l'air décidée à faire la grasse matinée, je te mets un mot. Je suis sortie voir Sam, je rentrerai vers 18h. Prépare des arguments d'enfer pour le coach Sylvester; tu dois reprendre ta place de capitaine dès demain, je te rappelle ! XO Mercedes. P.S: il y a du bacon dans le frigo._ "

Tout en préparant son bacon, Quinn réfléchit à la manière dont elle allait récupérer sa place de capitaine des cheerleaders. Car, disons-le clairement, si elle voulait récupérer sa popularité, c'est la première chose qu'elle devrait faire. La deuxième serait de remettre en place le respect qu'elle inspirait avant sa grossesse. Et la troisième... Eh bien la troisième chose serait de récupérer son petit copain, ou du moins quelqu'un d'aussi populaire, mais ce troisième point ne lui plaisait pas. Du moins, elle n'en avait pas envie, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Après tout, elle n'était pas obligée d'avoir un copain pour redevenir la fille la plus populaire de Mc Kinley. Armée de son célèbre masque de glace, rien ni personne ne pouvait lui résister.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Quinn se demanda ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire de sa journée. Finalement, réviser ne la tentait pas plus que ça. Elle entreprit donc de trier ses vêtements. En effet, depuis son accouchement, elle n'avait pas prit le temps de mettre de côté les habits larges qu'ellebportait durant sa grossesse. Depuis, Quinn avait mis les bouchées doubles de sport pour perdre le poids qu'elle avait pris pendant cette période. aujourd'hui, elle était à 2kg de son poids initial. Une fois ses vêtements trop larges de côté, Quinn s'aperçut qu'il ne lui restait plus grand chose. Certes, si elle redevenait une cheerios, elle n'aurait pas besoin de se creuser la tête chaque matin pour choisir une tenue, mais elle avait tout de même besoin d'habits supplémentaires pour le week-end. Quinn vérifia son porte-monnaie pour voir combien il lui restait de ses économies. 300 dollars. Largement suffisant pour quelques achats. Ces 300 dollars étaient le reste des 400 dollars que sa mère avait déposés dans une enveloppe lors de sa visite à l'hôpital. Elle n'avait pas mis de mot, mais Quinn avait reconnu son écriture grâcieuse sur le dessus de l'enveloppe où était inscrit son prénom.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Quinn était au volant de sa voiture, en direction du centre commercial, bien décidée à re-fournir sa garde robe.

* * *

Santana triturait son portable nerveusement. Elle hésitait depuis maintenant 10 minutes à envoyer un texto à Quinn. Elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et avait tout de suite pensé à la blonde. Mais elle se disait maintenant qu'elles n'étaient sans doute pas assez proches pour se voir aussi souvent. Résignée, elle posa donc son portable sur son bureau.

La latina avait beau être une des filles les plus populaires de son lycée, elle se sentait affreusement seule. Son caractère impulsif y était sûrement pour quelque chose, ainsi que ses remarques de garce. Toujours est-il que maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus Spencer, elle avait l'impression d'être seule au monde. Elle était tellement respectée et admirée dans son lycée que les gens en oubliaient d'être son ami. Certes, de nombreuses filles se disaient l'être, mais Santana savait très bien que c'était uniquement une question de popularité et que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose de grave, elles s'en foutraient royalement et continueraient leurs vies tranquillement. Oui, Santana se sentait seule.

Elle décida d'aller au Starbucks histoire de changer d'air et de tuer le temps.

* * *

Quinn rangeait ses emplettes dans son armoire. Santana préparait son sac pour la rentrée. Mercedes se faisait raccompagner chez elle par Sam. Chacune d'elles était occupée différemment, mais toutes pensaient à la même chose : la reprise des cours. Pour Quinn, ce serait un combat. Un combat pour retrouver sa popularité. Pour Mercedes, ce serait une reprise comme les autres, à la différence qu'elle sortait maintenant avec Sam, et qu'elle serait sans doute plus motivée à aller en cours désormais. Enfin, pour Santana, ce serait une épreuve. Parce qu'elle devrait affronter le regard blessé et accusateur de Spencer tous les jours.

* * *

**Voilà, voilà. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, c'est toujours constructif et ça fait plaisir. (:**

**En ce qui concerne le chapitre suivant, il parlera bien évidemment de la rentrée des filles, qui risque d'être mouvementée. Et si vous êtes gentils, je vous donnerai peut-être du Quinntana dans toute sa splendeur... :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, bonjouuuuur.**

**Vous allez bien ? Moi je suis de retour à Paris après 3 semaines dans le sud, et je peux vous dire que ça fait un sacré choc thermique. Ö **

**Ellerrina: Merci beaucoup ! Oui en effet, je fais bien attention à développer les sentiments de chacun pour que vous compreniez bien les personnages. Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise autant. :3 Eh bien tu vas être servie, ce chapitre raconte comment Quinn va reprendre le contrôle de Mc Kinley. ;)**

**QuinnTana4everL: Haha, je croyais que tu trouvais ça trop rapide ? Je t'ai dit que ça n'allait pas être si simple que ça, il faut bien un peu de concurrence, tout de même. :3 Roooh, on ne peut pas détester Sam, il fait rien de mal. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas devenir un personnage important dans ma fic', il sera juste mentionné de temps en temps. Oui, j'adore aussi le Quinncedes, je trouve qu'ils auraient du approfondir cette relation dans Glee. Hahaha, je vais essayer de répondre à tes exigences, ne t'inquiète pas. ;)**

**Totoche77: Woh, merci beaucoup pour tous ces beaux compliments ! J'espère aussi que la suite va te plaire. :3**

**Bon, parlons maintenant de ce chapitre. Il parle de la remontée de Quinn dans Mc Kinley, et aussi de la première journée de reprise de Santana. Au programme, une confrontation Santana/Spencer, mais aussi du Quinntana.**

**Voilà, voilà, je n'en dis pas plus. J'espère que ça vous plaira. (:**

* * *

- Tu comptes sortir un jour ?

La voiture de Mercedes était garée dans le parking du lycée. Mercedes était déjà sortie et attendait que la blonde veuille bien s'extraire à son tour du véhicule. Mais Quinn était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne devait absolument pas rater son entrée. Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtit sa robe noire achetée la veille. Ses cheveux blondes tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et un fin trait d'eye liner faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux.

Quinn se décida enfin à sortir, sous le regard exaspéré de Mercedes. Elles montèrent les marches qui menaient à la porte principale et la blonde s'arrêta brusquement.

- Il faut que j'y aille toute seule, dit-elle à son amie. Je vais directement aller voir le coach.

- Pas de problème, acquiesça Mercedes. De toute façon je dois rejoindre Sam.

Quinn lui sourit légèrement et Mercedes lui adressa un clin d'oeil complice pour l'encourager, avant d'entrer dans l'établissement.

Si Quinn était aussi anxieuse, c'est parce qu'à Mc Kinley, tout allait très vite. Un seul faux pas et vous étiez foutus. Une réputation pouvait s'effondrer en à peine quelques heures, et ça la blonde ne le savait que trop bien. C'est pour ces raisons que son entrée était si importante.

Quinn mit une main sur la hanche, ajusta son regard hautain et confiant, et poussa la porte d'entrée, la tête haute.  
Aussitôt, quelques visages se relevèrent pour l'observer. Le couloir fut parcouru de chuchotements; les élèves s'arrêtaient pour la regarder. Bien qu'elle n'eusse plus son uniforme de Cheerios, tous savaient que Quinn Fabray était de retour. Elle avait perdu tout le poids gagné durant sa grossesse et retrouvé son assurance d'antant. Mc Kinley n'avait qu'à bien se tenir car la reine des glaces était de retour.  
Quinn, quant à elle, était ravie de son entrée. Elle avait comme le pressentiment qu'elle allait vite remonter au sommet.

La blonde se dirigea vers le bureau du coach Sylvester en regardant droit devant elle.

Elle toqua à la porte.

- Entrez.

Sue Sylvester était assise derrière son bureau, occupée à astiquer un de ses précieux trophées. Elle releva la tête pour voir qui entrait.

- Oh, Blondie, tu n'es pas accompagnée du bébé lézard dont tu as accouché ?

Quinn ignora sa remarque, prit place sur une chaise et dit avec le sourire :

- Bonjour, coach.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici ? demanda Sue.

- Je veux revenir dans l'équipe.

Quinn avait dit ça d'une voix assurée, mais elle savait que le coach n'accepterait pas comme ça. Celle-ci haussa les sourcils.

- Ton audace m'étonnera toujours, Q. Et pourquoi accepterais-je une chose pareille après ta trahison ?

- Je suis appréciée dans ma paroisse; ils accepteront de faire des dons pour l'équipe, expliqua Quinn. De plus, j'ai observé la nouvelle capitaine et elle est nettement mois bonne que moi. Vous ne gagnerez jamais les nationales, finit-elle.

Un rictus moqueur se dessina sur le visage de Sue.

- Je doute qu'après t'être fait engrosser par un looser qui semble avoir une relation fusionnelle avec le rat mort qui lui fait office de crête, la paroisse t'apprécie toujours autant.

Quinn ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Sue lui coupa la parole.

- Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller faire du chantage à Figgins pour qu'il ferme ce satané club de poterie.

La blonde ne bougea pas, mais le regard insistant du coach la força à se lever et à quitter la pièce.  
Elle ne se découragea pas pour autant. Elle savait très bien que le coach avait besoin d'elle pour gagner. De plus, Sue Sylvester l'avait toujours un peu considéré comme sa fille, car elle lui rappelait la mini-Sue qu'elle était. Il fallait juste que Quinn trouve d'autres arguments plus convaincants.  
Tout en réfléchissant, elle se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Alors qu'elle était dans une cabine, elle entendit la porte des toilettes s'ouvrir. Deux filles discutaient vivement.

- Tes parents étaient d'accord ?

- Je leur ai pas demandé leur avis ! dit une des filles en riant.

Quinn reconnut la voix d'Ashley, la nouvelle capitaine des Cheerios.

- En tout cas, c'est super bien réussi ! Tu tailles du combien maintenant ?

- Je fais du C, dit Ashley d'une voix teintée de fierté.

- Oh, t'as de la chance, moi je stagne au A...

Une minute. Ashley s'était fait refaire les seins ?  
Les deux filles quittèrent les toilettes en continuant de discuter des nouveaux pare-chocs d'Ashley.  
Quinn sortit de sa cabine, un sourire victorieux sur le visage. Il était là, son argument.

...

Quinn déambulait fièrement dans son uniforme de cheerleader. Cette fois, les élèves la regardaient avec admiration. Cette fille avait une détermination incroyable. Convaincre Sue Sylvester de revenir dans l'équipe en une journée tenait du record.

Après avoir surpris la conversation d'Ashley dans les toilettes, Quinn était retournée dans le bureau du coach. Elle était sûre que celle-ci n'était pas au courant de la chirurgie de sa capitaine. C'était une chose que Sue Sylvester ne pouvait pas supporter. Elle considérait que si une fille faisait de la chirurgie, c'est qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien dans sa peau. Après avoir annoncé la nouvelle au coach, celle-ci lui avait redonné son uniforme sans un mot, ainsi que sa place de capitaine. Après lui avoir répété les horaires des entraînements, elle l'avait congédiée sans plus de cérémonie.

Quinn se dirigeait vers son casier quand elle entendit un cri de rage retentir dans le couloir. Tous les visages se relevèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. C'était Ashley. Elle avançait en bousculant tout le monde, fulminante de colère. Elle se dirigea droit vers Quinn, suivie de son toutou favori. La blonde la regarda froidement, une main sur la hanche.  
Quand Ashley arriva à sa hauteur, la blonde constata avec satisfaction qu'elle la dominait d'une demi-tête.

- Alors, à ce qu'il paraît c'est toi qui m'a volé ma place ? lança-t-elle, agressive.

Quinn haussa un sourcil.

- Ça a toujours été _ma _place, Ashley. Tu n'étais qu'une pâle copie de remplacement, dit-elle d'un ton hautain.

Le couloir était maintenant silencieux, aux aguets. Tout le monde retenait son souffle pour ne pas perdre une miette de la première confrontation du jour.  
Ashley devint rouge de colère.

- C'est toi qui lui a dit pour mes seins, salope ? lui cracha-t-elle au visage. Retourne allaiter ton monstre au lieu de me faire chier !

Un claquement retentit dans le couloir. Quinn l'avait giflée de toutes ses forces. Elle regardait Ashley, les yeux pleins de haine. Son sang pulsait dans ses tempes. Plus personne ne disait un mot. Ashley porta la main à sa joue, l'air complètement sonné.

Quinn fit un pas vers elle, ce qui la fit reculer légèrement.

- Je serais toi, j'éviterais de parler à ta capitaine comme ça, si tu ne veux pas que je fasse de ta vie un enfer. Alors maintenant tu vas t'écraser et te contenter d'amortir la chute des autres avec tes sacs de sable si tu ne veux pas passer ton temps à laver tes habits plein de slushie.

Ashley déglutit difficilement. La blonde était folle de rage et prenait sur elle pour ne pas la gifler à nouveau. L'une des caractéristiques de Quinn était qu'elle gardait son calme et sa froideur dans toutes les situations, préférant laisser les autres perdre leur sang froid.

L'ex-capitaine se détourna et reprit rapidement son chemin en direction des toilettes, toujours suivie de son acolyte.

Peu à peu, les discussions reprirent, et le couloir fut à nouveau bruyant.

* * *

Santana sentait le regard de Spencer lui brûler le dos. Elle s'attendait à prendre feu à tout moment.  
Depuis le début de la journée, la latina ne lui avait pas adressé la parole et avait tout fait pour l'éviter. Mais quand on est populaire comme l'était Santana, c'est difficile de passer inaperçu. Spencer s'était donc mis en plein milieu du chemin de la latina et avait juste eu le temps de dire "Santana" avant que celle-ci ne fasse brusquement demi-tour pour se réfugier dans la salle des professeurs. Elle avait essuyé les regards surpris de ceux-ci avant d'inventer un prétexte pour justifier sa présence.

Santana n'était pourtant pas du genre à fuir la confrontation. Au contraire, c'est plutôt ce qu'elle cherchait tout le temps en se comportant comme une garce. Mais là, c'était différent. Elle ne voulait pas parler à Spencer. Celle-ci avait toujours été une bonne oratrice et la latina craignait de se retrouver à court d'arguments devant elle, et de ne trouver rien de mieux à faire pour se défendre que de l'insulter. Elle avait peur de blesser encore plus son ex et de se laisser embrouiller l'esprit.

Cependant, Santana avait des cours en commun avec Spencer, et elle ne pouvait pas tous les sécher. C'est pourquoi elle se retrouvait avec le dos en feu, essayant de se concentrer sur ce que racontait Mme Smith.

Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Elle le sortit discrètement.

**Quinn: Ça te dit un café après les cours ?**

Un sourire vint se frayer un chemin sur son visage. Un café avec Quinn, c'est exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour se détendre.

**Santana: Porque no ;) Je finis à 16h, et toi ?**

Elle essayait de ne pas se montrer trop enthousiaste, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

**Quinn: Moi aussi ! 16h30 au Starbucks ?**

**Santana: Ça marche. À tout à l'heure, Q.**

Elle adorait appeler la blonde ainsi. C'était affectueux, sans être trop intime.

- Mademoiselle Lopez, la fit sursauter une voix. Dites-le moi si je vous dérange.

Santana ne répondit pas et se contenta de la foudroyer du regard.

...

La latina arriva au Starbucks un peu en avance, pour une fois. Elle balaya la salle du regard à la recherche de Quinn. Elle n'était pas là. Elle alla donc d'asseoir à une table en l'attendant.

Quinn arriva cinq minutes après, rayonnante dans un uniforme de Cheerleader.  
Tiens, Quinn lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle n'en faisait plus partie.  
La latina se leva pour lui faire la bise, heureuse de la voir après une journée aussi fatiguante.

- On dirait que mademoiselle Fabray est de retour dans les cheerleaders, commenta-t-elle.

Le sourire de Quinn s'agrandit encore.

- En effet, approuva-t-elle. Ça fait tellement du bien. Cet uniforme, c'est comme ma seconde peau.

Santana mourait d'envie de lui demander pourquoi elle avait été virée, mais ne voulait pas mettre la blonde dans l'embarras. Elle posa donc une autre question.

- Et comment t'as fait ?

- Disons que j'ai dû trouver un argument convaincant, dit Quinn avec un sourire malicieux. J'ai dit au coach que sa nouvelle capitaine s'était fait refaire les seins, et elle m'a donné sa place.

- C'était vrai, au moins ? demanda Santana en riant.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Je ne suis pas mesquine au point d'inventer un truc pareil, s'indigna Quinn.

- Ça, ça reste à prouver. J'ai toujours dit que les blondes étaient des vicieuses, se moqua-t-elle.

Elle reçu une tape sur le bras en guise de réponse.  
Les deux filles décidèrent d'aller commander leurs boissons. Cette fois-ci, Quinn insista pour payer.

Une fois assises avec leurs commandes, elles se mirent à discuter avec entrain du nouveau film de Leonardo Dicaprio. Quinn le trouvait sexy; Santana le jugeait prétentieux.

Alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux en train de rire, Santana devint soudain livide et garda son regard fixé à l'autre bout de la salle. Quinn fronça les sourcils et se tourna à son tour pour voir ce qui mettait Santana dans cet état. La blonde ne remarqua rien d'anormal et se retourna donc vers la latina pour suivre son regard. Quinn comprit enfin qu'elle regardait une jeune femme brune s'approcher de leur table à grands pas. Elle voulut interroger Santana du regard, mais celle-ci gardait maintenant les yeux rivés sur son gobelet.

- Tiens, salut Santana, lança sèchement la brune.

Santana releva son regard et parut on ne peut plus gênée.

- Salut Spencer, répondit-elle pourtant calmement.

Spencer ? Le Spencer était en fait une Spencer ? Quinn s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle n'avait pas imaginé une minute que Santana puisse être lesbienne. Elle la voyait plutôt comme la fille qui avait tous les mecs à ses pieds. Il faut dire que la latina avait un physique ravageur.  
En y repensant, Santana n'avait jamais dit que Spencer était un garçon.

Quinn se rendit compte qu'elle avait la bouche ouverte, et s'empressa de la refermer.

- J'aimerais bien te parler, si tu n'es pas trop occupée, reprit la dénommée Spencer.

Santana jeta un regard à Quinn. Celle-ci lui fit un signe de tête pour lui signifier que ça ne la dérangeait pas. Le problème, c'est que la latina n'avait pas du tout envie de parler à son ex.

Spencer attendait toujours une réponse et commençait à s'impatienter. Elle prit donc la latina par le bras et la força à se lever pour la suivre. Elle l'entraîna dehors.  
Quinn pouvait les voir grâce à la baie vitrée. Elle était encore un peu sous le choc.

- C'est qui celle-là ? demanda Spencer en montrant Quinn d'un coup de tête.

- Une amie, répondit simplement Santana.

La concernée aurait bien aimé savoir que les deux ex pouvaient bien se dire. Elle croisa le regard de Santana à travers le vitre et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait encourageant.

- Tu comptes m'éviter encore combien de temps ? reprit Spencer.

Cette fois, Santana sentit la colère monter en elle. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de cette situation. Elle ne pouvait même plus prendre un café tranquillement, parce que maintenant Spencer la suivait. En plus de ça, elle n'avait qu'une envie, cétait de retourner voir la blonde.

- Tant que tu essayeras de me faire changer d'avis, répondit-elle en essayant de garder son calme.

- Et si je n'arrête pas ?

- Putain, Spencer ! Accepte ma décision, s'énerva-t-elle. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix !

Quinn observait la scène en fronçant les sourcils. Ça n'avait pas l'air de très bien se passer. Soudain, elle ne sut pas trop comment cela arriva, mais les deux filles étaient en train de s'embrasser. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer de ne pas être en train de rêver. Elle eut un pincement au coeur lorsqu'elle réalisa que ce qu'il se passait était bien réel. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, un sentiment de jalousie envahit tout son être. Malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la scène. Elle serra la mâchoire.

Tout d'un coup, la latina repoussa violemment Spencer et lui dit quelque chose que Quinn ne pouvait entendre. La jeune fille parut blessée et gifla Santana d'une manière presque théâtrale. Si elle n'était pas jalouse de cette fille, Quinn serait sans doute allée la féliciter pour la gifle magistrale qu'elle venait d'administrer à la latina.  
Celle-ci rentra dans le café en se frottant la joue avec fureur.

Elle alla se rasseoir en face de Quinn et remarqua que celle-ci avait l'air à la fois troublée et blessée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Santana but une gorgée de café pour tenter de se calmer, mais c'était inefficace. Quinn dû le remarquer car elle posa sa main sur celle de la latina. Ce geste apaisa tout de suite Santana qui soupira avant de s'expliquer.

- C'est moi qui l'ai quittée. Et depuis, elle n'arrête pas d'insister pour me faire changer d'avis, expliqua-t-elle. Le baiser fait partie d'un de ses moyens de persuasion, apparemment.

Quinn parut soulagée d'apprendre que ça n'était pas Santana qui avait voulu ce baiser. Elle aurait voulu savoir la raison de leur rupture mais ne voulut pas paraître indiscrète.

- Donc je l'ai repoussée, et je lui ai dit un peu violemment que je ne voulais plus d'elle. C'était pour ça, la gifle, termina-t-elle en se frottant machinalement la joue.

Quinn ne dit rien, perdue dans ses pensée.

- À quoi tu penses ? finit par lui demander Santana.

- Je... Je suis juste un peu surprise que Spencer soit une fille, avoua Quinn.

Un éclair de compréhension traversa la latina. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais mentionné ce détail.

- Oh... dit-elle enfin. Est-ce que ça te dérange ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Non ! s'exclama Quinn. Non, pas du tout. Je suis juste surprise, dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Santana hocha la tête. Décidément, les sorties au café étaient mouvementées. Après ça, Spencer ne la harcèlerait plus. Elle se sentait quand même un peu mal de l'avoir blessée. Malgré tout elle tenait à son ex.

Puis, la blonde embraya sur un autre sujet tout en oubliant d'ôter sa main de celle de Santana, et le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu ? J'espère que la réponse est positive, sinon faites le moi savoir si vous avez des remarques. :3**

**Merciiiiii.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hop, chapitre 6.**

**Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup à tous, vous avez été nombreux à reviewer, ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

**Au programme, QUE du Quinntana. :3 Avec une petite surprise à la fin qui va sûrement vous plaire..**

**DameAjisai: Merciii châton. Tu vois, en ce moment je publie vite. :3**

**Amel2647: Merci beaucoup. (:**

**Gleeeeek: J'ai galéré à mettre le bon nombre de "e". :') Sinon, woh, que de compliments. Et oui, j'essaye vraiment de faire attention à l'orthographe, je sais combien c'est désagréable de devoir déchiffrer une fiction. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis du même avis que toi, la phase de séduction est la meilleure, donc je vais la faire durer. ;)**

**IceQueen: Merci ! Haha, c'est fait exprès. Eh bien, tu risques d'être contente à la fin de ce chapitre.. :3**

**Totoche77: Merci beaucoup. :3 Haha non, j'aime bien quand on me donne des idées. Qui sait, je les utiliserai peut-être. ;) J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, en tout cas.**

**QuinnTana4everL: Haha, c'est drôle, c'est exactement la même chose pour moi. La Quinn d'avant me manque trop, donc je compense en la mettant dans mes fictions. Ah oui, je me suis inspirée de la scène Quinntana, la fameuse bagarre dans les couloirs. ;) Roh mais non, c'est juste que Quinn avait un peu plus de choses à faire que Santana. Je te rassure, mes rentrées non plus ne sont jamais comme ça :') Hanna et Spencer ? J'avoue que ça pourrait être totalement sex. Oui, Spencer a une réaction normale. J'veux dire, se faire plaquer comme ça, c'est pas facile. Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, Spencer n'est pas définitivement rayée de l'histoire...**

**Nayariveradiannaagron et covergirls06: Merci beaucoup à toutes les deux. (:**

**Bon, fini le blabla. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se déroula très bien pour les deux jeunes filles. Quinn était de nouveau au sommet de Mc Kinley. Elle avait rétabli le respect qu'elle inspirait, et même Ashley n'osait plus la confronter. Santana, pour sa part, n'avait plus à éviter Spencer, car c'est elle qui l'évitait désormais.  
La blonde et la latina avait continué à se voir au Starbucks après les cours, apprenant un peu plus chaque jour à connaître l'autre. Santana avait l'impression de presque tout connaître de Quinn. De sa façon de lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle était exaspérée à la manière dont elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure quand elle était gênée. Cependant, il demeurait une chose dont Santana ne connaissait rien : le passé de Quinn. Elle ne savait rien à ce sujet, et n'avait pas encore réussi à faire parler la blonde de la mauvaise passe qu'elle avait traversé -ou qu'elle traversait encore, d'ailleurs-.

C'était vendredi. La sonnerie indiquant la fin des cours retentit, et Santana se saisit de son portable.

**Santana: Hey, Q. Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller chez moi aujourd'hui, pour changer ?**

La réponse de la blonde fut instantanée.

**Quinn: Avec plaisir ! Je suppose que galante comme tu es, tu passes me chercher ?**

Santana leva les yeux au ciel.  
À force de fréquenter Quinn, elle commençait à prendre cette habitude.

**Santana: Je suppose que de toute façon je n'ai pas le choix. :') J'arrive.**

* * *

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

La voix la fit sursauter. C'était Mercedes. Elle hésita à lui répondre. Depuis le début de la semaine, son amie n'avait pas manqué une occasion de la taquiner au sujet de Santana. Surtout depuis que Quinn lui avait dit que celle-ci aimait les filles.

- Pour rien, mentit-elle.

Mercedes plissa les yeux. Elle connaissait trop bien son amie pour se laisser avoir aussi facilement.

- Et je suis censée te croire, blondie ?

Quinn soupira, frustrée de ne pas arriver à mentir à Mercedes.

- Santana vient me chercher pour m'emmener chez elle, lâche-t-elle enfin.

Mercedes eu un rictus plein de sous-entendus et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de répliquer, un Sam souriant mit la main sur son épaule. Quinn le bénit intérieurement de la sauver de cette situation gênante.

- Hey, 'Cedes. Ça te dit un tour au parc ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh.. oui, bafouilla Mercedes en rougissant.

Quinn regarda les deux amoureux s'éloigner main dans la main. Cela faisait 2 jours qu'ils sortaient ensemble, et la blonde avait rarement vu Mercedes aussi jubilante que ces derniers jours. Quinn était contente de la voir aussi heureuse; elle le méritait vraiment. D'autant plus qu'elle savait que Sam était quelqu'un de bien et qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Elle scrutait le parking de Mc Kinley à la recherche de la silhouette sportive de Santana, mais ne vit rien. Elle décida de s'asseoir sur les marches. Un groupe de footballer passa devant elle et la saluèrent. Ça faisait tellement du bien d'être à nouveau respectée.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas la latina s'approcher d'elle.

- Salut, belle blonde.

Quinn sursauta, puis se mis à rougir en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Santana. Celle-ci, ravie de son effet, lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Santana portait aussi son uniforme de Cheerleader. Le sien était bleu et blanc, mais à part ça la coupe était la même. Quinn ne put empêcher son regard de dévier vers les jambes sportives de la latina lorsque celle-ci lui tourna le dos pour ouvrir sa voiture. Elle n'avait jamais été le genre à mater les filles, mais il y avait quelque chose chez Santana qui l'attirait.

La latina lui ouvrit la portière côté passager et lu fit signe de monter.

- Quelle galanterie, fit remarquer Quinn en riant.

- Jusqu'au bout, lui répondit Santana avec un clin d'oeil.

Celle-ci s'installa au volant et alluma le contact.

...

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux filles étaient assises sur le lit de Santana, en plein discussion.  
La latina se rappela soudain de quelque chose.

- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais savoir depuis un bon bout de temps, dit-elle en scrutant la blonde.

- Quoi donc ?

- Le jour de notre rencontre, quand tu es allée me chercher un autre café, Mercedes m'a dit que tu traversais une mauvaise passe, expliqua-t-elle.

La blonde ne dit pas un mot. Elle fronça les sourcils, comprenant maintenant la bribe de conversation qu'elle avait surpris en revenant avec le café de Santana.

- Ah, oui... dit enfin Quinn. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est terminé.

Et c'était la vérité. À vrai dire, depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Santana, tout allait mieux dans sa vie. Elle ne savait pas si c'était lié, mais en tout cas elle en était heureuse. Il ne manquait plus que ses parents l'acceptent à nouveau chez elle.

Malgré tout, cette réponse ne sembla pas satisfaire la latina. Elle voulait savoir.

- Tu me fais confiance, ou pas ? insista Santana.

Quinn se tut. Elle avait appris à ne faire confiance à personne, mis à part à sa famille. Mais l'épisode Beth lui avait fait comprendre que sa famille s'incluait aussi dans le "personne".

Santana fut blessée par ce silence qui en disait long. Elle pensait vraiment avoir obtenu la confiance de Quinn. Mais elle ne savait pas à quel point la blonde était méfiante. Elle ne savait pas tout ce qu'elle avait traversé. Et elle ne savait pas non plus qu'en réalité, tout ce que Quinn désirait, c'était une personne digne de confiance à qui elle pourrait tout raconter.

Quinn vit très bien qu'elle avait blessé Santana, et se sentit aussitôt coupable. Comment pouvait-elle savoir si Santana était digne de confiance si elle ne lui donnait aucune chance ?  
Alors elle lui raconta tout, de A à Z. Son passé de Lucy Fabray, ses premières années lycée, Finn, Puck, Beth, le rejet de ses parents, puis Mercedes. Elle se livra à la latina comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Et quand elle eut fini, elle se sentit tellement légère, tellement libre.

Santana n'avait toujours rien dit. Elle ne l'avait pas interrompue, se contentant de l'écouter, et la blonde lui en était reconnaissante. Elle savait que si la latina l'avait coupée au milieu de son récit, elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de continuer.

Santana la regardait maintenant avec des yeux chargés d'émotions. On pouvait y lire la compassion et la tristesse qu'elle ressentait à l'égard des sombres épisodes de la vie de Quinn. On décelait aussi la colère qu'elle éprouvait contre tous ceux qui avaient fait souffrir la blonde; la déception de ne pas avoir connu Quinn avant pour lui venir en aide; et la reconnaissance qu'elle ait finalement décidé de lui faire confiance et de tout lui raconter.

Elle prit la main de cette dernière, et lui dit :

- Merci. Merci de m'avoir dit tout ça. Et je veux que tu saches que même si tu as passé le plus difficile grâce au soutien de Mercedes, je suis là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive. Je veux vraiment que tu en sois consciente, ajouta-t-elle un peu plus bas. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis très longtemps, mais... elle hésita. Tu comptes énormément pour moi, avoua-t-elle en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Quinn.

Son regard était tellement sincère que Quinn ne put douter une seule seconde de la véracité de ses propos.

- Je te crois, dit-elle enfin dans un souffle.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de la latina pour lui offrir une étreinte. Santana l'accueillit avec chaleur dans ses bras. Elle se sentait tellement bien, à cet instant précis. Elle sentit toute la pression accumulée depuis plusieurs mois se relâcher d'un coup, et, sans prévenir, une larme se fraya un chemin sur sa joue. Puis d'autres suivirent. La brune se mit alors à dessiner des ronds dans son dos pour l'apaiser.

Une fois calmée, Quinn brisa leur étreinte. Santana prit alors un air sérieux, comme à chaque fois qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à dire.

- J'ai des choses à te dire, moi aussi, déclara-t-elle.

Quinn fronça les sourcils. Ça avait l'air important. Et en effet, ça l'était. La latina décida de se livrer à son tour à la blonde. C'était une chose encore inconnue à Santana, se confier à quelqu'un.

Elle lui raconta comment elle s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour Spencer et de son attirance pour les filles; comment elle avait fait son coming out; la façon dont sa grand-mère l'avait rejetée; puis sa rupture avec Spencer.

Quinn fut touchée que Santana se confie à son tour. Elle avait compris que, tout comme elle, la latina n'était pas du genre à s'étendre sur ses sentiments. Elle avait même laissé échapper une larme lorsqu'elle avait abordé le sujet de sa grand mère. Quinn s'était empressée de l'essuyer avec son doigt, ce qui avait arraché un sourire triste à Santana. La blonde comprenait enfin d'où venait le trouble de Santana lorsqu'elle parlait de sa "abuela". Elle avait enfin l'impression de vraiment connaître la latina, et c'est ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début.

- Bon, je crois que je t'ai tout dit, concut Santana.

Puis, voulant rendre l'ambiance plus joyeuse, elle ajouta :

- Ah, j'ai peut-être oublié de préciser que je peux vraiment être une garce quand je m'y mets.

Sa remarque fit rire Quinn.

- Je suis pas mal non plus dans le genre, dit-elle en souriant. Enfin la dispute du café a montré un aperçu de ce dont je suis capable.

- Effectivement, approuva Santana. Je suis pas prête de te renverser quelque chose dessus de si tôt, plaisanta-t-elle.

Elles rirent toutes les deux, parfaitement décontractées. Les deux filles s'entendaient déjà très bien dès leur rencontre, mais maintenant qu'elles n'avaient plus de secrets l'une pour l'autre, un autre sentiment s'était ajouté à leur relation. Un sentiment de confiance.

Le fait d'avoir pleuré dans les bras d'une vraie amie avait fait du bien à Quinn. C'est ce dont elle avait besoin depuis un long moment, sans vraiment le savoir. Elle avait l'impression que toutes ses séquelles du passé s'en étaient allées dans chacune de ses larmes. Elle se sentait enfin libre, et réellement prête à aller de l'avant.

Santana était réellement touchée de la confiance que lui accordait Quinn. C'est pour cela qu'elle lui avait rendu la pareille. Et honnêtement, la latina trouvait qu'avoir une confidente était la meilleure chose qui soit.

- Je veux t'emmener quelque part, déclara soudain Santana, sortant de ses rêveries.

- Maintenant ? s'étonna Quinn.

- Non, mais pourquoi pas demain ?

- Ça sonne comme un rendez-vous, dit malicieusement la blonde.

- Prends ça comme tu veux, Fabray. N'empêche que je t'y emmènerai, répliqua la latina. Même si pour ça je dois te kidnapper, ajouta-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- Et je peux savoir où tu veux m'emmener avant de me faire kidnapper ?

- Non.

Quinn soupira de frustration. Elle détestait les surprises. Enfin non, ça n'était pas exactement ça. Elle détestait ne pas savoir où elle allait, parce que la curiosité la démangeait.  
Une idée lui vint en tête pour essayer de faire changer d'avis Santana. Elle avait remarqué au cours de le semaine à quel point les contacts tactiles avec elle faisaient rougir et frémir la latina, alors elle allait s'en servir.  
Elle se mis sur ses genoux et avança vers Santana de façon à être au dessus de ses genoux. Celle-ci la regarda avec un mélange d'étonnement et... d'envie ? Quinn se pencha donc vers la latina et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- S'il te plaît, San...

Santana frissonna et sentit son pouls s'accélérer. La voix de Quinn sonnait extrêmement suave et sexy dans son oreille, et ses paroles lui faisaient l'impression que la blonde la suppliait de la prendre. Elle pria pour que Quinn ne remarque pas son trouble, mais c'était une prière vaine puisqu'elle pouvait sentir le sourire victorieux de la cheerleader contre son cou.  
Depuis une semaine, la blonde avait multiplié les contacts physiques, elle qui n'était pourtant pas très tactile. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire, avec la latina. Tout chez elle l'attirait. Quant à Santana, son corps réagissait presque de manières excessive à ces gestes pourtant innocents. Elle se faisait l'effet d'un adolescent en rut et détestait ça.

Santana réussit à se ressaisir pour répondre à Quinn.

- J'ai dit non.

La blonde se retira des genoux de la latina et arbora une moue boudeuse qui fit rire Santana.

- Si tu crois que ça va marcher, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil, Q, se moqua-t-elle.

Instantanément, la moue boudeuse s'effaça pour laisser place à une Quinn hilare.

- Si tu crois que je ne t'ai pas senti frissonner, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil, S, répliqua-t-elle.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Santana.  
_Merde, _elle était donc si peu discrète que ça ?  
La latina tenta de se redonner contenance et cacha sa gêne du mieux qu'elle put.

- Tu ne sauras pas avant demain soir. Parce que oui, je t'emmène là-bas demain soir. Je viendrai te chercher vers 20h, et tu n'as pas ton mot à dire, reprit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire.

- Ça me convient, dit Quinn en haussant les épaules. Ma curiosité survivra bien pendant un jour.

* * *

**Alors, à votre avis, où est-ce que Santana va inviter Quinn ?**

**P.S: je trouve que je publie vite en ce moment. Ça mérite une petite review ça, non ? (a)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjouuuur.**  
**Et voilà le chapitre 7. J'ai mis un peu plus de temps à publier que d'habitude, mais bon, que voulez-vous, c'était la rentrée. :( Je risque donc d'être encore plus longue que d'habitude, mais bon, vous me pardonnez hein ? (a)**

**Bon, dans ce chapitre, uniquement du Quinntana. Je vous gâte, hein ? Puis vous allez enfin savoir quel est ce mystérieux rendez-vous.**

**a78: Merci beaucoup ! Tu me diras si ce chapitre aussi mérite une review. (a)**

**Totoche77: Merci pour tous ces compliments. :3 Encore un chapitre plein de rapprochements.**

**QuinnTana4everL: Haha, eh bien voilà enfin la réponse. :3 Oh, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu. Haha oui tu vois, j'entretiens le suspens comme ça. Je te laisse mariner un peu avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Bon, tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé. :3**

**DameAjisai: Le bisous ? Mmh on verra, on verra. (a) Eh bien voilà la suite. En plus tu auras le temps de lire vu que c'est le week end, p'tit chaton. Alors là, je n'en sais rien, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais craqué si j'étais à sa place. :3**

**covergirls06 et willowpotetose: Merci à toutes les deux. :3 Et Willow, voilà d'autres moments Quinntana dans ce chapitre. Alors, heureuse ? ;) **

**Kellel: Ta review m'a fait trèèèès plaisir. Alors oui, ça t'a peut-être choqué que Santana aille s'asseoir avec deux inconnues, mais il faut visualiser la situation : elle était au milieu d'un Starbucks aec une Quinn folle de rage en face d'elle qui lui réclamait de l'argent. Donc quand Mercedes leur a proposé de s'asseoir pour régler ce problème, elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir en courant (du moins je suppose). :3 Haha eh bien tu vas savoir la réponse dans ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas si c'est romantique à proprement parler, mais ça peut toujours le devenir. (a) Eh oui, j'adore quand deux personnes se tournent autour. Et je compte bien faire durer ça. ;)**

**Juju8: Merci beaucoup ! Oui, je trouve que Mercedes et Quinn ont une amitié parfaite, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ryan Murphy ne l'a pas plus exploitée mais bon..**

**Allez, passons aux choses sérieuses. Bonne lecture ! *smile***

* * *

Quinn se tenait debout devant une pile de vêtements, ne sachant toujours pas quoi mettre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où l'emmenait Santana et ne pouvait donc pas s'habiller en conséquence. Malgré ses supplications par texto, la latina n'avait pas voulu cracher le morceau. Désespérée, Quinn tenta une dernière offensive.

**Quinn: Pitié, dis-moi juste comment je dois m'habiller, ou ce que je ne dois pas mettre..**

Santana dut en effet avoir pitié d'elle car elle répondit cette fois positivement à son message.

**Santana: Pas de jupe, ni de robe. **

Quinn ronchonna. Elle n'aurait pas pu le dire plus tôt ? Ça aurait évité toute cette réflexion pour rien. La blonde opta donc pour un jean délavé qui la saillait parfaitement, un t-shirt à manche longue bordeau marqué "Yale College", et une paire de Bensimon assortie.  
Voilà, ni trop chic, ni trop négligé.  
Elle se recoiffa rapidement, faisant retomber ses cheveux propres et soyeux sur ses épaules, et se recourba les cils à l'aide d'un mascara.

La blonde descendit les escaliers et tomba nez à nez avec Mercedes.

- Tiens, j'allais justement venir te chercher, dit celle-ci. T'en as mis du temps !

- Santana ne m'a pas dit où on va, alors je ne savais pas quoi mettre.. Elle a fini par me dire de ne pas mettre de jupe ou de robe, s'expliqua Quinn en soupirant.

- Oh allez, arrête de râler Quinnie, dit Mercedes en souriant. Une surprise, c'est toujours plus romantique.

La cheerleader lui donna une tape sur le bras.

- Il n'y a rien de romantique là-dedans, nia-t-elle. C'est juste une sortie entre amies.

Mercedes ne répondit rien de peur de se recevoir un autre coup, et fort, cette fois-ci. Elle se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules avant d'aller s'installer confortablement dans le canapé, près de sa mère. Quinn la suivit mais ne s'assit pas, préférant rester debout à regarder l'horloge. 19h49.  
La mère de Mercedes releva la tête pour la regarder.

- Mercedes m'a dit que tu sortais, commença-t-elle. Qui est l'heureux élu ?

Quinn se détourna de l'horloge pour regarder son interlocutrice.

- Oh, c'est juste une amie, répondit-elle en souriant.

- Est-ce qu'elle est dans votre lycée ? demanda la femme.

- Non, elle est à John Kennedy.

La mère de Mercedes hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur la télé.

* * *

Santana sortit de chez elle et ouvrit sa voiture. Une fois au volant, elle alluma la radio. Quinn habitait à seulement quelques minutes de chez elle, mais Santana détestait le silence.  
Elle espérait vraiment que Quinn allait aimer ce rendez-vous. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé si elle aimait ce genre d'endroit. Cependant, elle avait compris que la blonde adorait s'amuser, et que ça faisait un bon bout de temps qu'elle n'en avait pas eu l'occasion. Il faut dire qu'entre son accouchement, les études et maintenant les entrainements de cheerleading, Quinn n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour se détendre.

La latina portait un pantalon noir, un débardeur blanc recouvert par une veste en cuir et des Vans bleu marine. La température était douce, et c'était donc la soirée parfaite pour l'endroit qu'elle avait choisi.

Santana se gara devant la maison de Mercedes et remonta le chemin fleuri pour aller sonner. Elle entendit des pas s'approcher de la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée sur une Quinn resplendissante. Elle avait écouté ses conseils et portait un jean.

- Salut, dit la blonde en souriant.

- Salut, répondit simplement la latina en la contemplant.

Santana n'osa pas la prendre dans ses bras -bien que l'envie n'en manqua pas- et se contenta de sourire à la blonde. Elle aperçut alors Mercedes observer la scène d'un air curieux depuis un canapé.

- Salut Mercedes, lui lança la latina en lui faisant un signe de main.

- Heeey Santana !

La brune reporta alors son attention sur Quinn qui trépignait d'impatience.

- Prête ? demanda-t-elle.

- Prête, approuva la blonde.

Santana tourna donc les talons et fit signe à Quinn de la suivre. Celle-ci lança un "à tout à l'heure", avant de fermer la porte et de se diriger vers la voiture de la latina. Elle remarqua au passage que le jean de la brune épousait ses formes d'une façon presque divine.

Comme à son habitude, Santana ouvrit la portière passager pour Quinn, avant de monter à son tour. Elle démarra le véhicule et la radio s'enclencha en même temps. _The Scientist _de Coldplay. Une chanson que Santana adorait. Elle dirigea son doigt vers le bouton pour éteindre la radio, pensant que ça dérangeait Quinn. Au contraire, celle-ci la coupa dans son geste.

- Non, laisse ! J'adore cette chanson, commenta-t-elle.

- C'est vrai ? Moi aussi, dit Santana en souriant.

Puis elle commença à chanter le couplet doucement. Santana chantait dès que l'occasion lui en était donné, et on lui avait souvent dit qu'elle avait une belle voix, ce qui était vrai. La voix de Quinn vint s'ajouter à la sienne, et les deux filles s'adressèrent un sourire flamboyant. Puis vint la partie instrumentale, et elles écoutèrent en silence la fin de la chanson.

- Tu chantes vraiment bien, dit Quinn quand la chanson prit fin.

- Merci, répondit Santana. T'as une très belle voix, toi aussi, la complimenta-t-elle.

- Oh que non ! s'exclama la blonde en riant, comme si c'était la blague la plus drôle qu'on ne lui ait jamais raconté.

Santana haussa les sourcils devant la réaction de Quinn. Elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle avait dit, et était étonnée que la blonde n'en croit pas un mot.

- Je t'assure...

Quinn haussa les épaules et se mit à regarder la route pour voir vers où Santana les emmenait.

- On arrive dans combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle.

- À peu près 10 minutes.

- Est-ce que je peux au moins avoir un indice ?

Santana éteint la radio et se tourna vers la blonde alors qu'elle attendait à un feu rouge.

- Ok, juste un seul alors.

Quinn parut ravie et arqua un sourcil en attendant la suite.

- Tu vas t'amuser, affirma Santana.

La blonde eu alors un air déçu et se retourna face à la route en croisant les bras.

- Si c'est ça que tu appelles un indice, râla-t-elle.

La latina se contenta de rire légèrement et de continuer sa route. Elle ne voulait pas céder. Ça serait une surprise jusqu'au bout, que Quinn boude ou non. Et puis la blonde était adorable quand elle prenait son air boudeur, ça n'était tellement pas convainquant. Santana voyait très bien le petit sourire en coin qu'elle tentait misérablement de cacher.

Quinn se pencha soudain en avant, apercevant quelque chose de lumineux bouger rapidement. Puis, sous ses yeux curieux apparurent toutes sortes de panneaux et de néons multicolores. Elle ouvrit sa vitre et aussitôt, des cris de joie se firent entendre, ainsi qu'une multitude de musiques mélangées les unes aux autres.

Santana la regardait avec amusement et attendait sa réaction en priant pour que ça lui plaise.

La blonde se détourna de sa fenêtre pour regarder la latina. Son visage se fendit en un large sourire.

- Une fête forraine, dit-elle.

Santana sourit à son tour.

- Ça te plaît ? demanda-t-elle.

- _J'adore _les fêtes foraines depuis toute petite ! s'exclama-t-elle sans cesser de regarder les diverses attractions qu'elle apercevait par sa fenêtre. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'y suis pas allée.

Santana fut soulagée des paroles de la blonde. Elle avait donc bien fait son choix. Quinn, quant à elle, ne s'y attendait pas du tout et était ravie de cette surprise.  
La latina gara la voiture près de l'entrée, et la blonde en descendit précipitamment. On pouvait presque voir des étoiles dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle releva la tête pour observer le bras mécanique tournoyer dans le ciel.

Quinn restait plantée devant l'entrée, alors la latina la prit par le bras pour la faire avancer. Alors qu'elles entraient dans la fête foraine, la blonde se stoppa soudainement.  
Santana haussa les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Je... Tu ne m'avais pas dit, alors je n'ai pas prit d'argent, dit-elle gênée.

Santana explosa de rire.

- Ce que tu peux être mignonne, se moqua-t-elle. Si je t'invite c'est que c'est moi qui paye. On t'a jamais invitée quelque part ou quoi ? la taquina-t-elle.

- Excuse-moi d'être polie, répliqua Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, allez, on y va ! dit Santana en la tirant par le bras.

Les deux filles entrèrent donc avec le sourire. Santana proposa de faire d'abord un tour de toute la fête pour repérer les attractions à faire. Elles se baladèrent donc toutes les deux, en s'extasiant de temps en temps devant un manège.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama Quinn en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

Santana se retourna pour voir ce que regardait Quinn. Il s'agissait d'une sphère reliée à des élastiques qui était lancée dans les airs à toute vitesse. Dedans, on pouvait placer deux personnes. Le manège était en marche, et on entendait des cris perçants sortir de la sphère. Les deux filles regardèrent un moment l'attraction. Soudain, Santana se tourna vers Quinn avec un regard de défi. Levant un sourcil, la blonde maintient son regard. Elles s'étaient comprises. La latina venait de défier silencieusement Quinn de le faire. La blonde relevait toujours les défis, pas question de flancher.

Sans un mot, elles se dirigèrent vers la caisse. Il n'y avait pas de queue. Il faut dire que l'attraction était plutôt impressionnante, et personne n'osait y aller. Tous se contentait d'observer la sphère quand des courageux tentaient l'expérience.

- Deux places, s'il vous plaît, dit Santana au forain.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux filles étaient chacune dans un siège, bien attachées par des sangles qui partaient dans tous les sens. Un compte à rebours apparut sur un écran fixé devant elles. Quinn se retourna du mieux qu'elle put vers Santana pour darder sur elle un regard qui se voulait méprisant mais qui trahissait son amusement.

- Je te déteste, souffla-t-elle.

La latina n'eut pas le temps de répondre car elles furent propulsées à toute vitesse dans les airs. Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux dans tous les sens tandis que la sphère continuait à se balancer dans les airs. Les deux filles crièrent en choeur tandis que le manège continuait.

Trois minutes et quelques cris plus tard, les deux filles sortaient de la sphère, un peu chancelantes. Puis, Quinn se mit à rire de bon coeur.

- Si tu avais vu ta tête, se moqua-t-elle.

- Ça m'étonnerait fortement que tu aies eu le temps de voir ma tête, répliqua Santana. Tu étais bien trop occupée à crier, termina-t-elle avec un rictus.

- Pff, t'étais pas mieux. Je suis sûre que demain tu n'auras plus de voix, affirma la blonde.

- On verra bien, dit la latina en haussant les épaules.

- En tout cas, j'ai adoré !

- Moi aussi, approuva Santana. Allez, on bouge ?

Les deux amies continuèrent donc leur chemin à travers la fête foraine. Quinn avait légèrement la tête qui tournait, mais cela se dissipa au fur et à mesure de leur promenade.  
Elles s'arrêtèrent devant des auto-tamponneuses. Santana adorait cette attraction. Foncer dans les gens était quelque chose qui la ravissait. Cela était sans doute dû à son caractère un peu violent.

Soudain, sans prévenir, Quinn posa ses lèvres sur la joue de Santana. Elle lui déposa un baiser tendre et lui sourit.

- Merci de m'avoir emmenée ici, dit-elle.

Santana mit un peu de temps à réagir, pensant encore à la sensation des lèvres douces de Quinn sur sa joue.  
Elle lui adressa enfin un sourire et se grata la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

- Mais de rien. Des auto-tamponneuses, ça te dit ? demanda-t-elle en désignant le manège.

- Oui !

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage de Santana.

- Tu vas souffrir, Fabray.

...

Quinn réussit à s'extraire de son auto et rejoignit Santana qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- J'ai gagnéééééé, chantonna la latina.

- Gagné ? Tu n'as rien gagné du tout, nia la blonde.

- Je t'ai tamponnée au moins 20 fois, arrête de te voiler la face.

- Idiote, dit Quinn en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

Puis, naturellement, sa main se laissa glisser le long du bras de la latina et vint se loger dans la main de celle-ci.  
Santana réprima un frisson à ce contact et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Quinn. On aurait dit que leurs mains étaient faites l'une pour l'autre tant elles s'emboîtaient bien.

Elles continuèrent à marcher main dans la main, en s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour regarder des attractions.

Quinn repéra une montagne russe un peu plus loin.

- On la fait ? demanda-t-elle à la brune.

- Ok, approuva cette dernière.

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers la caisse, achetèrent deux places et prirent place dans la file d'attente qui était assez longue.

Les deux filles discutaient vivement dans la file. Quinn sentit un regard insistant posé sur elle et se retourna pour en trouver la source. Un jeune homme d'environ 20 ans la regardait avec un sourire en coin qu'elle jugea pathétique et ridicule. Elle haussa un sourcil dans sa direction puis décida de l'ignorer. Cependant, l'interaction n'avait pas échappé à Santana qui s'était arrêté de parler pour regarder ce porc. La latina sentait la colère monter en elle. Cet obsédé ne faisait que mater Quinn depuis une dizaine de minutes, et la brune ne supportait pas qu'un être aussi répugnant se permette de salir son amie en la regardant ainsi. Elle lui avait déjà jeté des regards mauvais mais il n'avait pas semblé comprendre le message. À bout, elle se retourna brusquement vers lui.

- T'as fini de mater le cul de ma copine, Dumbo ? lança-t-elle tout en lui adressant un regard noir.

Le coeur de Quinn manqua un battement. Santana venait de l'appeler sa copine. La latina, dans sa fureur, n'avait même pas fait attention à l'emploi de ses mots.

"Dumbo" regarda Santana avec amusement.

- J'fais ce que je veux, ma mignonne. Mais si tu préfères, je peux aussi regarder ton cul, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Erreur.  
Le sang de Santana ne fit qu'un tour et elle se rua sur le garçon pour lui donner un coup de genoux bien placé. Celui-ci hurla de douleur et se plia en deux. La plupart des gens de la file d'attente observaient maintenant la scène. Certains -surtout des hommes- semblaient compatir à la douleur du garçon, d'autres étaient amusés par le caractère bien trempé de Santana. Celle-ci le regardait maintenant avec un rictus satisfait alors qu'il tentait vainement de retenir des larmes de douleur de couler sur ses joues. Contente d'elle, elle se retourna vers Quinn qui avait suivi la scène d'un oeil distrait.  
_"ma copine". Santana avait dit qu'elle était sa copine.  
_Avait-elle au moins fait attention à ses paroles, où était-ce juste pour éloigner le gros porc qui la matait ? Toujours est-il que maintenant que la latina avait dit ça, Quinn se prenait à s'imaginer ce que serait son quotidien si elle sortait avec Santana. Elle regarda le visage parfait de la latina et son coeur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Qu'est-ce qu'iil lui prenait ? Elle devait se ressaisir.

Santana remarqua le trouble de Quinn et s'empressa de la questionner.

- Ça va, Q ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

La blonde chassa ces pensées de sa tête et opina en souriant. Pendant ce temps, "Dumbo" agonisait toujours au sol et murmurait des choses à toute allure; sans doute des insultes envers Santana. Celle-ci ne sembla pas convaincue par la réponse de Quinn mais ne put rien demander de plus car c'était enfin leur tour de monter dans le manège. Elles s'installèrent dans un wagon deux places. Quinn avait toujours l'air ailleurs.

Un compte à rebours se fit entendre. "3... 2... 1... GO !" Le wagon partit à toute allure, et la suite ne fut qu'un mélange de loopings, de cris, et de bras levés.

...

Quinn sortit du wagon complètement décoiffée. Santana la suivit en chancelant, un peu secouée par la montagne russe. Elles allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc le temps de récupérer.

- Alors ? demanda Santana. Tu m'as toujours pas dit...

- Quoi donc ? l'interrogea Quinn.

Santana mit un moment à donner sa réponse, perdue dans la contemplation de la blonde. Elle ressemblait à une lionne avec ses cheveux blonds en bataille, et la latina trouvait ça incroyablement sexy.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu avais l'air ailleurs juste après que j'aie castré Dumbo ? demanda-t-elle enfin.

Quinn laissa échapper un rire à ce souvenir.

- Tu es tellement violente.

La latina sourit mais continua à la regarder fixement pour lui faire comprendre que ça n'était pas la réponse attendue. Quinn comprit le message et soupira.

- C'est... commença-t-elle. C'est rien du tout, tu vas trouver ça idiot.

Devant l'air exaspéré de Santana, la blonde se sentit obligée de continuer.

- Tu as dit que j'étais ta copine.

Santana fronça les sourcils, cherchant dans sa mémoire. Soudain, sa bouche s'agrandit en un "o" de surprise tandis que ses joues devenaient roses.

- J-je... bafouilla-t-elle. Excuse-moi, j'ai dit ça sur le coup. J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi...

Quinn parut amusée. Une Santana gênée, voilà qui était rare. La blonde était contente du retournement de situation et décida d'en profiter.

- Je n'ai pas dit que l'idée me déplaisait, dit Quinn d'une voix enjôleuse.

La latina rougit de plus belle et tenta de dissimuler sa gêne en regardant ailleurs. Quinn avait envie d'exploser de rire, mais d'un côté elle trouvait la latina absolument adorable. Pour une fois que ça n'était pas elle qui était gênée, elle savourait le moment. Santana prenait souvent du plaisir à lui lancer des remarques salaces et à observer sa réaction, alors elle faisait de même.

Santana se grata la gorge, cherchant un moyen de changer de sujet. Elle savait très bien que Quinn se moquait d'elle. Après tout, Quinn était hétéro.

- Une pomme d'amour, ça te dit ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Les yeux de Quinn s'illuminèrent.

- J'adore ça !

Santana sourit, lui prit la main, et l'entraîna vers un stand de nourriture. Elle acheta deux pommes d'amour et en tendit une à la blonde.

- Merciii ! la remercia-t-elle en lui déposant un bisous sur la joue.

Santana frissonna à ce contact. _Fuck_, la blonde lui faisait beaucoup trop d'effet. En plus de ça, Quinn arrivait à faire ressortir le meilleur d'elle. Elle arrivait à l'apaiser lorsque Snixx menaçait de se pointer, et elle la mettait en confiance. Quant à Quinn, elle se sentait débarrassée de tous ses problèmes lorsqu'elle était avec Santana. Elle arrivait enfin à être elle-même, sans avoir besoin de mettre son masque de glace.

Les deux filles passèrent donc le reste de la soirée entre rires, cris et attractions.

...

Santana reconduisait Quinn chez Mercedes. Un silence confortable s'était installé dans la voiture. Quinn se tourna légèrement vers la latina pour l'observer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à quel point la brune était belle. Ses yeux noirs et profonds scrutaient la route tandis qu'elle se mordait inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure, concentrée.

Quinn ne pouvait le nier, il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre elle et Santana. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais elle elle sentait. La blonde avait comme l'impression d'avoir trouvé la personne qui manquait à sa vie, et cette personne était Santana. Santana qui savait tout d'elle. Santana qui paraissait si dure aux premiers abords mais qui était en fait fragile à l'intérieur.

La latina dut se sentir observer car elle jeta un regard en coin à Quinn.

- J'ai un truc sur le visage ?

- Non, je te regarde juste, répondit la blonde.

Santana ne répondit rien et se concentra sur la route. Elle n'aimait pas conduire de nuit. Et le regard de Quinn posé sur elle la troublait un peu. Quoique l'idée que la belle blonde l'observe ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça.

- J'ai passé une super soirée, dit soudain Quinn.

- Contente de l'apprendre, répondit Santana en souriant. Moi aussi !

Elle aperçut la maison de Mercedes et se gara devant le jardin. Seules les fenêtres à l'étage était allumées.

Les deux filles sortirent de la voiture et Santana raccompagna Quinn devant le porche d'entrée.

Là, elles restèrent un instant à se regarder dans mes yeux. La latina laissa son regard se promener sur le visage de Quinn, de ses lèvres bien pleines à ses yeux d'un vert profond, éclairés par la petite lampe nichée au dessus de la porte d'entrée.

- Merci beaucoup pour ce soir, dit soudain Quinn. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée, avoua-t-elle.

Cela fit sourire Santana. Elle la prit alors dans ses bras.  
Elles restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes, puis la latina sentit Quinn frissonner. Elle se dégagea alors de ses bras.

- Allez, rentre. Il commence à faire froid, commenta-t-elle.

- Oui, maman, répondit Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se retourna vers Santana qui était toujours au même endroit. Elle avait comme l'impression d'avoir oublié de faire ou de dire quelque chose, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Elle se contenta donc de lui adresser un dernier sourire avant de se glisser à l'intérieur.

Quinn monta les escaliers et s'apprêta à rentrer dans sa chambre quand une main se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter.

- Je veux tout savoir !

C'était Mercedes. Quinn posa une main sur son coeur pour reprendre un rythme cardiaque à peu près normal.

- Mon Dieu, Mercedes ! Tu veux me tuer ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, j'ai bien trop envie de savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, dit Mercedes en riant.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel et entra dans sa chambre, suivie de son amie. Elle ne risquait pas de se coucher de si tôt.

* * *

**Alooors, qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de ce rendez-vous ? **

**À bientôt pour la suite. (:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bon, j'ai mis un peu longtemps à publier le chapitre 8; mais que voulez-vous, on n'était plus en vacances. :/  
Puis là j'ai le temps; je viens de me faire opérer des dents de sagesse, donc je suis enfermée chez moi. Ça fait vraiment vraiment très mal.**

**a78: Merci ! Haha oui moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce passage Dumbo vs Snixx. Et oui, il manque le baiser, mais Quinn est plutôt farouche. :3**

**QuinnTana4eeverL : Contente d'avoir encore ton approbation. (: Oui, le rencard parfait.. Et pour le baiser, ça va venir, ça va venir.**

**Kellel: Ma renrée s'est bien passée, merci de demander. :3 Je suis totalement d'accord avec ton proverbe, alors patience pour le baiser haha. Merci pour tous ces compliments ! Ah, et j'en ai aucune idée pour Pokémon, ça doit faire 10 ans que j'ai pas regardé ce truc.. $: **

**Et merci à Guest (montre-toi mon enfant), willowpotetose, nayariveradiannaagron, totoche77, Ellerrina et covergirls06 pour vos reviews. C'est adorable, vraiment.**

**Bref, j'espère que ca chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents. Je tiens encore et encore à vous remercier de suivre ma fiction. (:**  
**P.S: Ne me détestez pas pour la fin. (a)**

**Musiques que j'ai écoutées en écrivant ce chapitre : **

***Crystalised - The XX  
*Islands - The XX  
*WEKEED - Wildchild**

**Bonne lecture. :3**

* * *

Santana émergea aux alentours de 11h30. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps et se reposer lui avait fait un bien fou.

La latina descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Sa mère lui servit une tasse de café et s'adossa au comptoir de la cuisine pour l'observer, ce qui fit hausser un sourcil à Santana.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien... Je me disais juste que ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas amené Spencer à la maison, lui répondit sa mère.

La latina resta silencieuse. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à sa mère de sa rupture avec Spencer. Et la fois où Quinn était venue chez elle, sa mère était au travail.

- On n'est plus ensemble, avoua Santana en haussant les épaules.

Elle se doutait que sa mère voudrait des détails. Après tout, quand Santana lui avait présenté Spencer, elle lui avait dit être vraiment très amoureuse. Alors pourquoi avoir rompu ?

- Est-ce que... commença sa mère en réfléchissant. Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ton mystérieux rendez-vous d'hier ?

La latina sentit malgré elle son pouls s'accélérer et ses joues devenir rouges. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé de Quinn à sa mère. Elle lui avait simplement dit qu'elle était allée à la fête foraine avec une amie, sans donner plus de précisions.

- Je... Non. C'est juste une amie. C'est pour d'autres raisons que j'ai rompu avec Spencer, expliqua-t-elle.

Et c'était la vérité. La blonde n'avait rien à voir avec sa rupture avec Spencer. Elle l'avait juste aidée à passer à autre chose plus vite que prévu, c'était tout.

Madame Lopez observait sa fille pour voir si elle lui disait la vérité ou non. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait quelque chose que Santana ne lui disait pas.

- Et quelles sont ces raisons ? se risqua-t-elle à demander.

Santana se raidit sur sa chaise et se mit à triturer l'anse de sa tasse. Tout en fixant sa boisson noire, elle prit la parole d'un ton dangereusement calme.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est toujours obligés de se justifier ? Il y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas, il faut juste apprendre à les accepter. Je devais le faire, c'est tout.

Sa mère se mit à la fixer avec inquiétude. Il y avait décidément quelque chose d'étrange et de non-dit là-dessous. Mais devant l'air renfermé de sa fille, elle n'osa pas insister. Elle se promit cependant de ne pas abandonner et de la questionner à nouveau, mais plus tard.

...

Assise à son bureau devant des cahiers ouverts, Santana réfléchissait depuis une bonne demi heure. La discussion avec sa mère un peu plus tôt l'avait contrariée. Ça lui avait encore une fois rappelé à quel point abuela lui manquait. Est-ce qu'elle aurait du dire à sa mère la véritable raison de sa rupture ? À vrai dire, la latina n'avait pas envie de se confier à sa mère. Et puis, désormais, elle avait quelqu'un à qui se confier : Quinn.

_Quinn. __Évidemment._

Santana fit alors quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avant : demander à quelqu'un de venir écouter ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Elle avait besoin de parler, et cette fois elle avait quelqu'un pour l'écouter. La latina jeta donc un dernier regard à son cahier de mathématiques toujours vierge et se saisit de son portable.

**Santana: Hey, Q. **

Elle ne savait pas vraiment que dire de plus. Elle n'osait pas demander à Quinn de se voir. Après tout, elle avait pas mal accaparé la blonde ces temps-ci, et Quinn avait peut-être mieux à faire que de passer son temps avec elle. Santana avait compris depuis le début que la blonde était le genre de fille à avoir tous les mecs à ses pieds. Et c'était tout à fait compréhensible : Quinn était magnifique.  
Elle se mit à tapoter son bureau nerveusement en attendant une réponse. Peut-être que Quinn était avec un de ces garçons de Mc Kinley. Peut-être qu'elle était avec son ex, un certain Finn ? Ou même Puck, le garçon qui l'avait mise enceinte ?

Une vibration coupa sa réflexion.

**Quinn: Hey, S. Je te manquais ?**

Sa réponse fit sourire Santana. Si elle lui manquait ? La latina ne pouvait que répondre positivement. La soirée passée aux côtés de la blonde avait été géniale. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi heureuse. Alors évidemment, quand Quinn avait disparu derrière la porte pour rentrer chez elle, Santana n'avait que pu ressentir un manque. Ce qui lui manquait sans doute le plus, c'était les bisous taquins de Quinn. Ou peut-être la sensation de la main douce de la cheerleader dans la sienne. Ou peut-être même..

_STOP. Santana Fucking Lopez, à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? Ressaisis-toi. _

**Santana: À vrai dire, je me suis dit que _je_** **devais te manquer terriblement, et qu'il serait gentil de ma part de prendre de tes nouvelles.**

Eh, on ne balaye pas comme ça la célèbre fierté de Santana. Celle-ci imagina Quinn lever les yeux au ciel en lisant son message. C'est ce qu'elle faisait tout le temps quand la latina se montrait un peu narcissique.

**Quinn: Oh, Lopez, tu es d'une bonté ce matin. Je vais bien, en passant. **

Santana arborait un rictus tout en rédigeant sa réponse. Elle aimait beaucoup trop cette relation qu'elle avait avec Quinn. Leurs caractères se correspondaient tellement bien.

**Santana: Je sais, je sais. Mais ne t'y habitue pas trop. Sinon, tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui ?**

La latina pria de toutes ses forces pour que la réponse fusse négative. Elle avait vraiment envie de voir Quinn. Et de lui démontrer encore une fois sa confiance en se confiant à elle.

**Quinn: J'avais prévu de faire mes devoirs, mais si tu as quelque chose de plus intéressant à me proposer, je suis partante.**

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage de Santana. Pas de Finn ni de Puck à l'horizon, donc.

**Santana: On pourrait se voir au parc ?**

Comme d'habitude, la réponse de Quinn fut immédiate.

**Quinn: Étant donné que tu es d'une bonté incroyable aujourd'hui, je suppose que tu viens me chercher ?**

**Santana: Évidemment. Je viens à 14h. Sois à l'heure.**

**Quinn: Eh, je te signale que c'est toujours toi qui est en retard ! À tout à l'heure, S.**

La latina reposa son portable sur sa pile de livres. Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'elle connaissait Quinn, et elle l'avait vue quasiment tous les jours. C'était incroyable la vitesse à laquelle les deux filles s'étaient rapprochées. Il faut croire qu'il y a des gens avec qui le courant passe tout de suite merveilleusement bien. Et Quinn était ce type de personne, pour Santana.

* * *

- Alors Barbie, des plans pour ce dimanche radieux et ensoleillé ? demanda Mercedes avec un sourire en coin.

Quinn se contenta de la regarder en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Personnellement, je trouve que c'est une belle journée pour voir une _certaine_ latina, continua-t-elle.

Mercedes esquiva un coussin projeté dans sa direction.

- Tu as travaillé tes réflexes depuis le jet de sopalin, Mercedes ? grogna la blonde.

- Évidemment; j'aime trop te taquiner, répliqua son amie en riant.

Quinn prit une moue désintéressé et retourna son attention vers la télévision.

- Hey, Blondie, n'évite pas ma question ! protesta Mercedes.

- Oui, céda enfin la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle vient me chercher à 14h pour aller au parc.

- Ooooh ! s'exclama Mercedes en claquant dans ses mains. Je parie pour une chanson romantique au milieu d'un champ de fleurs !

- Pff, idiote, soupira Quinn en souriant malgré elle. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a chanté ensemble dans la voiture qu'elle va se mettre à chanter pour moi. Et puis il n'y a pas de champs de fleurs dans le parc, malheureusement.

- À mon avis, elle chantera quelque chose du genre _Isn't she lovely _de Stevie Wonder... continua Mercedes, ne faisant pas attention à la remarque de Quinn.

- Je viens de te dire qu-

Mais la blonde fut coupée par une mini Beyonce déchaînée qui s'était mise à sauter sur le canapé en chantant.

- Isn't she lovelyyyy, isn't she wondeeeerful !

Quinn l'observa pendant quelques secondes sans broncher, puis elle craqua et se mis à chanter avec son amie.

- Isn't she preciouuuus, less that one minute oooold !

C'est ce moment que choisit la mère de Mercedes pour faire irruption dans la pièce.

- C'est bien joli tout ça, mais tâchez de ne pas casser le canapé en deux, les réprimanda-t-elle gentiment.

* * *

Santana prit ses clés de voiture et ouvrit la porte d'entrée.

- Santana ?

Sa mère apparut derrière elle.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Au parc avec une amie, répondit Santana en commençant à sortir.

Ele n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec sa mère maintenant. Non seulement elle risquait d'être en retard, mais en plus elle savait parfaitement que sa mère voulait parler de sa rupture avec Spencer. Or, Santana n'avait pas la moindre envie de penser à Spencer.  
Apparemment, madame Lopez était d'un autre avis, car elle attrapa sa fille pa le poignet pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Santana. Je crois qu'on devrait parler de tout ça, dit-elle calmement.

La jeune latina sentit son sang pulser dangereusement, signe qu'elle allait bientôt s'énerver. Elle tenta cependant de garder son calme.

- Oui, on en parlera, mais quand je rentrerai, parce que là tu es en train de me mettre en retard.

Sur ce, elle se dégagea de la poigne de sa mère et claqua la porte. Elle était de plus en plus irritable quand il s'agissait de Spencer, ou de abuela. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait besoin d'en parler à Quinn. Garder tout ça pour elle n'était pas bon. Et puis, en parler à sa mère n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça. Les discussions sérieuses entre les Lopez finissaient toujours en échanges d'insultes espagnoles.

Elle monta dans sa voiture, alluma le contact, et fit ce trajet qu'elle commençait à connaître par coeur.

* * *

"DRIIIIIING"

- C'est pour toi Barbiiiiiiie, s'exclama Mercedes.

- Merci de me le rappeler, dit Quinn en levant les yeux au ciel.

La blonde empoigna sa veste bleue Mango, et ouvrit la porte. Elle sentit son coeur battre à toute allure quand son regard se posa sur Santana. Comme à son habitude, elle était magnifique... Et incroyablement sexy, aussi.

_Quinn, ça suffit._

- Salut toi, lui dit la latina en lui faisant un clin d'oeil plutôt séducteur.

- Hey, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elles restèrent immobiles un instant, conscientes que Mercedes devait les observer du coin de l'oeil, cachée quelque part dans le salon.

_Oh, tant pis._

Quinn s'avança vers la brune et la prit dans ses bras. Elle aimait être dans les bras de Santana; elle se sentait comme protégée. Mais protégée de quoi ? Protégée de la vie, de la souffrance, et de ses démons du passé, sans aucun doutes.

Une fois séparées, elle se retourna vers la porte pour la fermer et capta le regard amusé de Mercedes. Elle se dit que cette fille était vraiment incorrigible. Elle s'obstinait à dire qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre que de l'amitié entre les deux filles. Mais c'était faux, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, Santana méritait beaucoup mieux qu'elle.

...

Les deux filles allèrent s'asseoir au même endroit que la première fois qu'elle s'étaient revues. Quinn observait le lac, tandis que Santana jouait avec des brins d'herbe.  
La latina releva un instant son regard pour admirer les cheveux de Quinn qui apparaissaient dorés au soleil.

Encore une fois, elle se mit à penser que Quinn était sans doute la plus belle fille qu'elle ait jamais rencontrée.

- Ma mère m'a parlé de Spencer, ce matin, dit soudain la latina.

La blonde tourna la tête pour l'observer. Elle haussa un sourcil pour l'encourager à continuer.

- Elle m'a demandé la raison de notre rupture.

- Et, tu lui as dit ? interrogea Quinn.

- Non, je n'avais pas envie d'en parler avec elle. Et puis, elle sait très bien que mi abuela ne me reparle plus depuis que je lui ai annoncé que j'aimais les filles, et elle ne fait rien pour que ça s'arrange, expliqua la brune en continuant de jouer avec son brin d'herbe.

Quinn resta un instant silencieuse, réfléchissant à la situation de Santana.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'aller en reparler avec ta grand mère ?

- Impossible, dit la latina en soupirant. J'ai déjà essayé, mais à chaque fois elle me claque la porte au nez, ou n'ouvre même pas.

La blonde sentit son coeur se pincer devant les paroles de Santana. Elle voulait vraiment l'aider.

- Et... hésita-t-elle.

Santana posa son regard sur son amie.

- Et si j'y allais avec toi ? osa-t-elle.

La latina la regardait maintenant avec une expression incompréhensible; un espèce de mélange entre le choc, la surprise et autre chose.

La blonde pensa donc qu'elle était allée trop loin et que ça ne plaisait pas à Santana qu'elle s'immisce ainsi dans sa vie privée. Après tout, comme elle ne cessait de se le répéter à soi-même, elle et Santana ne se connaissaient que depuis à peine une semaine. La latina lui faisait déjà assez confiance comme ça en se livrant à elle, alors elle n'avait pas à proposer des choses aussi intimes que de parler à la grand mère de Santana de la sexualité de sa petite fille.

- J-je veux dire, bafouilla Quinn. Je ne veux pas m'imposer ou quoi que ce soit, c'est seulement si ça peut t'aider, et-

- Calmos Fabray, dit Santana avec un rire léger. C'est adorable de me proposer ça. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois prête à faire ça pour moi, c'est tout, s'expliqua-t-elle.

- Oh. Je... Oui ? dit timidement Quinn, encore gênée.

Santana la regardait maintenant droit dans les yeux. Un regard si profond qu'elle semblait lire en Quinn. Celle-ci plongea donc à son tour son regard dans les pupilles sombres de la latina. Elle se sentait si bien à cet instant précis. Comme si plus rien n'existait à part Santana et elle.  
Quinn sentit les doigts de Santana se poser sur les siens. Son coeur battait tellement fort qu'elle n'entendait plus les bruits extérieurs. Les pupilles de Santana changèrent de direction pour se poser sur les lèvres roses de Quinn. Automatiquement, leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent doucement, tout doucement...

Semblant se réveiller d'une transe, Quinn se redressa brusquement en se rendant compte de ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire. Aussitôt, la main de Santana se retira de la sienne, et elle se sentit comme frigorifiée.

La blonde se mit à fixer la pelouse, atrocement gênée par ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Elle n'osait pas croiser le regard de Santana. Si elle l'avait fait, elle aurait pu voir dans ses iris sombres de la déception et de la peine. Au lieu de ça, elle reprit la parole comme si de rien n'était en continuant de fixer la pelouse.

- Hum, donc, ça veut dire que tu es d'accord pour que j'aille lui parler avec toi ? demande Quinn, essayant de dissimuler sa gêne.

Santana ne répondit rien. Elle et Quinn étaient sur le point de s'embrasser, et...  
Comment avait-elle pu croire que Quinn était attirée par elle ? C'était une attirance à sens unique. Quinn était hétéro et ne voyait rien d'autre que de l'amitié dans leur relation. Ses bisous et ses gestes n'étaient rien d'autre que des preuves d'affection. C'était tout. Il fallait qu'elle se rentre ça dans la tête une bonne fois pour toute, sinon elle risquait de se faire du mal.

La latina sentit le regard de Quinn se poser sur elle. La blonde avait l'air extrêmement gênée.

- Oui, c'est ça, répondit enfin Santana en souriant, pour atténuer le malaise de son amie. Je ne sais pas si ça marchera pour autant, mais de toute façon je n'ai pas le courage d'y retourner toute seule... J'en ai marre de me faire jeter à chaque fois.

Quinn hocha la tête silencieusement.

En réalité, elle pensait aussi à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait qu'elle avait gâché une occasion en or. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se voiler la face : elle était attirée par Santana. Mais ça lui faisait peur. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été attachée à quelqu'un, et pourtant elle s'était attachée tellement vite à Santana... De plus, c'était une fille. Et jusque là, Quinn se considérait comme hétéro. Mais après tout, l'amour c'est l'amour, et peut importe le sexe de la personne, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle essaya de capter le regard de Santana mais celle-ci l'évitait.

Elle se gifla intérieurement d'avoir ainsi prit peur.

- Alors on ira, conclut Quinn.

Santana lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant et elles reportèrent leur attention sur le lac ensoleillé.

Chacune pensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer entre elles, mais aucune n'en reparla du reste de la journée.  
À la place, Santana raconta ses relations avec des garçons, avant de comprendre qu'elle n'était vraiment pas attirée par le genre masculin. Ces anecdotes eurent le mérite de faire beaucoup rire Quinn. Les histoires maladroites de Santana lui faisaient penser à sa propre histoire avec Finn. Finn qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé, au final.

- À part ça, est-ce que Miss Fabray domine toujours Mc Kinley ? demanda Santana.

- Évidemment, répondit Quinn en prenant un air prétentieux. Et Ashley s'est fait petite toute la semaine. Je crois qu'elle a compris la leçon.

- Tant mieux, ça m'avait l'air d'être une belle salope, approuva Santana avec une moue haineuse.

- En effet...

Quinn prit un air songeur.

- Tout va mieux, maintenant, continua-t-elle.

Santana distingua cependant quelque chose de contradictoire dans sa voix.

- Sauf... ? demanda-t-elle à Quinn.

- Puck, soupira la blonde. Je... J'aimerais juste qu'il s'excuse pour tout ce qu'il a fait. Je veux dire... Il a quand même ruiné une partie de ma vie, même si ça n'est pas _complètement_ de sa faute.

- Oui, affirma la latina, ça me parait normal. Si il ne le fait pas c'est que c'est un vrai looser qui en porte pas ses couilles.

- Ça, c'est dit, dit Quinn en riant.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre. 18h. Le temps passait toujours tellement vite quand elle était avec Santana...

- Je vais devoir rentrer. Je n'ai même pas encore commencé mes devoirs...

- Oh, mais dites-moi, Quinn Fabray, la meilleure élève de son lycée, se rebelle ? J'ai une très mauvaise influence sur toi, tu devrais arrêter de fréquenter quelqu'un comme moi, plaisanta Santana.

Quinn lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en guise de réponse, comme à son habitude.

Les deux filles quittèrent donc le parc en discutant vivement. Cependant, l'incident de tout à l'heure était encore présent dans leurs esprits.

* * *

**Alors, vos avis sur ce chapitre ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tadaaaamn chapitre 9.**  
**Je vais vite là, hein ? La magie des vacances, que voulez-vous. 8)**

**amel2647: Je comprends ta frustration, c'était d'ailleurs fait exprès. (a) Et oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me rattraper, bientôt.. Mais ça n'est pas drôle si ça va trop vite, tu ne trouves pas ?**

**bluemoon61: Haha, oui j'aime beaucoup faire durer l'attente. Merci à toi. (:**

**a78: C'est exactement ce que je souhaitais faire : augmenter la tension sexuelle. Et crois-moi, je compte continuer encore un peu haha.**

**Adeline: Merci beaucoup ! Et non, je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic', ne t'inquiète pas. :3**

**IceQueen: Ah, c'est bien, donc tu apprécies la petite attente. sis de rien, c'est à moi de vous remercier de lire ma fiction. :3 Et pour les dents de sagesse, ça veut toujours pas dégonfler. :s**

**Totoche77: Ow, merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. :3 t pour l'échange de textes, j'y pense, mais je crois que je ne vais pas le faire tout de suite, parce que je préfère faire passer les choses importantes en face à face. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je garde ton idée en tête. ;)**

**Longuia: Oh, une nouvelle lectrice ! Ça fait plaisir. :3 surtout qu'en allant voir ton profil, je me suis aperçue que j'avais déjà lu une de tes histoires, et tu écris super bien. Donc ça me touche d'autant plus que tu aimes à ce point ma fiction. :3 Oh, en plus je te fais rire ? Je suis comblée, là. Merci beaucoup !**

**Merci à Covergirls06 et Guest pour vos reviews !**

Petite playlist en passant :

Toxic (cestladore remix) - Melanie Martinez

Addicted to you - Avicii ft. Audra Mae

Twenty Years - Placebo

**BON. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, surtout qu'il est assez long par rapport aux autres.**

* * *

Santana avait raccompagné Quinn jusqu'à chez elle. Cette fois-ci, ni l'une ni l'autre n'avait osé commencer une étreinte. Puis, la blonde était directement montée dans sa chambre, sans un mot. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir, et seule.

Allongée sur son lit, elle se mit à penser.

Pendant tout le trajet du retour, les discussions qu'elle avait eu avec Santana lui avaient parues superficielles. Elle soupçonnait la latina de repenser à l'incident, tout comme elle.  
Plus Quinn repassait la scène dans son esprit, plus elle se maudissait d'avoir pris peur. Tout était parfait. Santana, toujours aussi belle, assise à côté d'elle dans un parc ensoleillé, la regardant comme si elle était la chose la plus importante sur Terre. Mais encore une fois, Quinn avait fuit et tout gâché par la même occasion. C'est que tout allait tellement vite. Elle n'était pas habituée à ressentir autant de sentiments en si peu de temps, et ça lui faisait peur. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir.

Quinn resta un moment à contempler le plafond, comme si celui-ci allait lui indiquer que faire.

_Que faire ?_

Santana avait sûrement mal pris le geste de la blonde. Elle ne risquait pas de recommencer, au grand désespoir de Quinn qui n'était pas du genre à faire le premier pas, surtout quand il s'agissait de ça.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte de Quinn.

- Mmh oui, marmonna-t-elle.

Mercedes fit son entrée dans la pièce. En voyant Quinn allongée sur son lit, elle prit un air inquiet et s'assit à côté de la blonde.

- Bah alors, Barbie, qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

Quinn resta silencieuse. Par quoi commencer ? Si elle faisait part de ses sentiments à Mercedes, elle risquait de lui donner raison, et elle aurait en face d'elle une Mercedes jubilante. Et Quinn détestait par dessus tout admettre que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle avait raison.  
Son envie de se confier prit tout de même le dessus.

- Je crois que j'ai tout fait foirer avec Santana, avoua-t-elle dans un souffle, sans quitter le plafond des yeux.

- GOSH, alors il se passait _vraiment_ quelque chose ? s'écria Mercedes.

- Non, mais justement. Il allait se passer quelque chose. Si seulement je n'avais pas tout gâché...

Mercedes s'allongea à côté de Quinn, en s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour la voir.

- Allez, raconte tout à tata Mercedes, lui intima-t-elle.

- Tu veux dire "Mercedes la commère", non ? plaisanta Quinn.

- Peut importe mon nom; je veux tout savoir ! Et en détails, ajouta-t-elle.

- Mmh.. On était assises, et puis, tout d'un coup, il s'est passé un truc, et on était sur le point de s'embrasser ma-

- OH-MY-GOD. Et dire que tu me jurais qu'il n'y avait rien que de l'amitié ! s'exclama Mercedes, visiblement très excitée.

Quinn soupira. C'était exactement la réaction qu'elle avait imaginé de la part de Mercedes.

- Je disais donc :_ mais _j'ai eu peur et je me suis détournée.

- C'est pas vrai, se lamenta Mercedes. C'est pas possible de toujours fuir comme ça. Et après ?

- Après, j'ai changé de sujet, et on n'en a pas reparlé...

- Tu es exaspérante. Bon, et maintenant, tu vas me dire exactement ce que tu ressens pour elle, parce que depuis le début tu me caches tout, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d'un air faussement sévère.

Quinn réfléchit un moment avant de parler. Son cerveau était un entremêlement de pensées, et ce depuis son histoire avec Beth. Alors elle avait du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, et encore plus dans ses sentiments.

- Hum, eh bien, déjà, je la trouve magnifique... commença-t-elle. Ensuite, on s'entend vraiment bien, je me sens moi-même quand je suis avec elle, et je lui fais confiance. Et puis, depuis deux jours, on est de plus en plus proches, et je.. J'ai eu envie de l'embrasser tout à l'heure. Mais.. Mais les filles, ça n'est pas mon truc habituellement. Donc, je sais pas trop, je suis un peu perdue...

- Tu as des sentiments pour elle, conclut immédiatement Mercedes avec un sourire triomphant.

Quinn écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Je... Non ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est beaucoup trop rapide, je ne peux pas avoir de sentiments en si peu de temps !

- Cesse donc d'être obstinée, Blondie, lui dit Mercedes. Tu es humaine, après tout. Tu n'es pas dénuée de sentiments comme tu veux le faire croire à tout le monde.

- Mais...

- Je vois bien que depuis que tu fréquentes Santana tu vas beaucoup mieux, la coupa Mercedes. Alors si c'est la personne qui peut te faire sentir bien, je ne vois pas où est le problème !

Encore une fois, Quinn garda le silence, sous l'oeil inquisiteur de Mercedes qui attendait visiblement une réponse.

- Quinn Fabray, l'interpella-t-elle, auriez-vous l'amabilité de me répondre ?

- De toute façon, c'est fichu. Je l'ai repoussée. Elle doit sûrement m'en vouloir, remarqua Quinn.

- Wooooh ! On sort de son cocon, Blondie ! cria Mercedes en se mettant à claquer des doigts devant le visage de la blonde. T'as besoin d'une autre gifle pour te remémorer qui tu es ? Tu obtiens toujours ce que tu veux, et en l'occurrence, la personne que tu veux te veut aussi. Alors fonce !

Quinn se mit à rire. Mercedes savait toujours comment lui remonter le moral.

- Je le dis et le redis, tu ferais un très bon coach de cheerleading, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Je sais, je sais. Mais le coach Sylvester n'a pas l'air prêt de lâcher sa place, fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire en coin.

- Son règne ne se terminera jamais...

Mercedes se remit sur ses pieds et tendit ses mains à Quinn pour l'aider à faire de même.

- Allez, viens, on va manger.

* * *

Santana rentra chez elle d'humeur maussade. Certes, elle était contente d'avoir vue Quinn, mais tout ne s'était pas passé comme prévu. Enfin "prévu" n'était pas le terme exact puisque l'incident n'était pas programmé à l'avance. C'était juste arrivé, comme ça. Santana avait été touchée par la proposition de Quinn, puis elle avait capté ses iris vertes, et là, tout s'était arrêté. Leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés mutuellement, et au dernier moment, Quinn s'était retirée.

La latina ne pourrait décrire précisément la multitude de sentiments qu'elle avait ressentis à ce moment là. De la peine, de l'incompréhension, un sentiment de rejet qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien depuis que sa abuela ne lui parlait plus, et de la honte. Oui, c'était surtout ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment là; elle s'était sentie honteuse. Honteuse d'avoir cru avoir ses chances avec une fille telle que Quinn. Honteuse aussi de tenter une chose pareille après seulement une semaine.

_Bordel de merde, qu'est ce que t'as foutu Santana ?_

- Santana ? fit la voix de sa mère, en écho à ses pensées. Viens me voir, je suis dans la cuisine.

La brune soupira bruyamment. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à parler. Elle se dirigea cependant vers la cuisine, en priant pour que ça ne prenne pas trop longtemps.

- Qué pasa ?

- Nous devions avoir une petite discussion toi et moi, tu te rappelles ? lui demanda sa mère en tirant un tabouret haut pour s'y asseoir.

- Oui, oui, je m'en rappelle. Je n'ai pas encore des troubles de mémoire, fit remarquer Santana, exaspérée.

- Assieds-toi, lui dit sa mère en ignorant sa remarque.

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment utile ? Je peux tout te résumer en une phrase, tu sais. Pas besoin d'établir un conseil de famille.

Devant le regard sévère de sa mère, Santana s'assit à son tour en levant les yeux au ciel - chose qu'elle ne faisait pas aussi souvent avant de rencontrer Quinn - .

- Donc, tu as rompu avec Spencer, alors que tout semblait très bien aller, commença madame Lopez.

- Oui. Sauf que tout n'allait pas très bien.

- Alors explique-moi, Santana. Je m'étais attachée à Spencer, avec le temps. Et du jour au lendemain tu romps avec elle, sans même me prévenir.

Santana jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge murale accrochée au dessus du plan de travail. Déjà 3 minutes et 10 secondes qu'elle était coincée ici, à devoir raconter ses histoires de coeur à sa mère.

- Quand je voyais Spencer, je voyais le regard dégoûté de abuela, commença-t-elle enfin. J'ai essayé de passer au delà de ça, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais même plus la regarder simplement dans les yeux.

Sa mère resta silencieuse, observant sa fille attentivement. Puis, elle hocha la tête lentement.

- C'est tout à fait compréhensible, admit-elle. Si tu ne te sentais plus bien avec Spencer, rompre était la meilleure chose à faire.

Santana fut perplexe de la réponse de sa mère.

- Tu as bien compris qu'il ne s'agit pas de Spencer ici, mais de abuela, n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Oui, bien sûr Santana. Mais à partir du moment où tu n'es plus avec Spencer, c'est plus facile de passer à autre chose, non ?

Les larmes montèrent automatiquement aux yeux de Santana. Ce sujet la rendait sensible, et elle détestait ça par dessus tout.

- Passer à autre chose ? Mama, tu sais parfaitement que abuela était mon modèle dans la vie, et que son avis était le plus important pour moi, rappela-t-elle. Je ne pourrais jamais passer à autre chose, parce que j'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie. Tu peux comprendre ça ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'énervement.

Sa mère posa délicatement sa main sur la sienne, chose très rare.

- Je sais hija, je sais... Mais ta grand mère est têtue, je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider. Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

Santana hocha la tête et reprit contenance.

- Bon, ça fait exactement 7 minutes que tu me retiens ici. Je peux m'en aller ? On a fini, à ce que je sache.

Sa mère se contenta d'opiner, et Santana monta dans sa chambre.

Bien sûr, madame Lopez avait encore ques questions. Notamment concernant la mystérieuse amie de Santana. Mais c'était déjà une bonne chose qu'elle ait obtenu des réponses de la part de sa fille, alors elle n'insista pas plus.

...

00h48, et Santana en dormait toujours pas. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec Quinn. Elle avait peur que désormais leur relation ne soit plus comme avant, et que chacune soit gênée. Quinn parce qu'elle était maintenant consciente de l'attirance de Santana pour elle. Et Santana parce qu'elle savait que Quinn ne voulait pas d'elle. La brune n'osait même pas envoyer de texto à la blonde. Et si ça se trouvait, Quinn n'avait même plus envie d'aller parler à la grand mère de Santana.

La latina roula sur le ventre pour s'enfouir le visage dans un coussin.

Ce n'était pas son genre de psychoter comme ça. D'habitude, elle se foutait de ce que pouvaient penser les gens. Mais voilà, Quinn n'était pas "les gens". Quin était... autre chose.

Ce que que Santana ne savait pas, c'est qu'à dix minutes de chez elle, une fille nommée Quinn se posait exactement les mêmes questions qu'elles.  
_"Lui envoyer un message, ou non ?" _  
_"Est-ce qu'elle m'en veut ?"_  
_"Est-ce que notre relation va changer ?"_

Au final, ni l'une ni l'autre ne fit le premier pas.

* * *

- Je vais au lycée avec Sam, ce matin, annonça Mercedes. Ne m'attends pas pour partir !

- Haha, ça y est, tu as ton chauffeur particulier maintenant ?

- Jalouse, hein ? la taquina Mercedes en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de sortir en trombe dehors pour rejoindre son nouveau copain.

Il était 8h, et les cours commençaient à 8h30. Quinn décida donc d'y aller à pieds pour se rafraichir les idées.  
Elle mit ses écouteurs, et _Addicted to you _raisonna dans ses oreilles. Cette chanson lui faisait penser à Santana. Il faut dire qu'absolument tout lui faisait penser à Santana depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée.

Quinn cru entendre son nom dans la rue.  
Elle se retourna et aperçut Puck qui lui courait après, avec son éternelle crête dressée sur le crâne. Elle retira ses écouteurs.

- Ça fait au moins cinq fois que je t'appelle, l'informa Puck en arrivant à sa hauteur, légèrement essoufflé par sa course.

- J'avais mes écouteurs, répondit Quinn en montrant ceux-ci.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Puck avait l'air gêné et semblait vouloir dire quelque chose. Quinn attendait patiemment.

Voyant que l'iroquois n'arrivait pas à se décider, elle haussa un sourcil, et fit mine de se remettre en route.

- Attends ! s'exclama Puck.

La blonde se retourna, le sourcil toujours arqué.

- Je voulais te parler... commença-t-il.

Il se gratta la gorge et planta son regard dans celui de Quinn.

- Je voulais m'excuser pour tout ce que tu as traversé à cause de moi... J'ai pas forcément été très présent quand tu t'es fait virer de chez toi; j'ai été qu'un con. Je tiens vraiment à toi, et je sais que j'aurais du t'aider... Heureusement que Mercedes a été là pour toi.

Quinn acquiesça lentement. Elle était touchée que Puck s'excuse. Et elle voyait bien dans ses yeux qu'il était sincèrement désolé.

Lentement, elle glissa ses bras autour de son coup, et Puck la serra de toutes ses forces. La blonde aurait juré l'avoir entendu renifler, mais ne fit pas de remarque à ce propos.

Une fois leur étreinte terminée, Puck se saisit du sac de Quinn et tendit la main pour lui faire signer d'avancer.

- Si mademoiselle Fabray le veut bien, ce serait un honneur pour moi de l'accompagnez jusqu'au lycée, dit-il d'une voix solennelle.

- Puckerman, galant ? s'étonna-t-elle en commençant à marcher. On aura tout vu.

- ll faut un début à tout, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil charmeur.

* * *

Santana était en retard en cours. Quand son réveil avait sonné, elle l'avait éteint et s'était rendormie. Une vieille habitude dont elle avait du mal à se détacher.

- Fuck, fuck, fuck ! marmonnait-elle en gardant son pied appuyé sur l'accélérateur.

Elle arriva enfin, se gara, et couru à travers le parking.

_Pile le jour du DST de maths, comme par hasard..._

Elle arriva en trombe devant sa classe et frappa précipitamment à la porte.

- Entrez, dit une voix.

Santana s'exécuta. Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers elle - comme d'habitude - et à son grand soulagement, ce n'était pas son professeur de mathématiques, mais un surveillant chargé d'assurer les permanences.

- Monsieur Stayer n'est pas là, déclara le surveillant. Allez vous asseoir.

Santana se fraya un chemin entre les tables en se disant qu'elle aurait pu dormir une demi heure de plus. Elle sonda la salle de classe à la recherche d'une place libre, et cru rêver quand elle s'aperçut que l'unique place inoccupée n'était autre que celle à côté de... Spencer.

Celle-ci croisa son regard puis reporta son attention sur son cahier. La latina soupira et s'assit à côté de son ex petite amie. Elles ne s'étaient pas parlées depuis leur dispute au Starbucks.

Santana sortit son livre d'histoire qu'elle fit semblant de lire. Elle ne voulait pas que Spencer lui parle.

Elle sentit un regard insistant sur elle et releva la tête.  
Spencer la regardait.

Elle soupira intérieurement en se disant qu'elle allait bel et bien être obligée de lui parler. Il leur restait encore 25 minutes de permanence à passer côte à côte.

- On va rester longtemps en froid ? demanda Spencer en chuchotant pour ne pas se faire entendre du surveillant.

- Ça serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, étant donné que je suis celle qui s'est prise une énorme gifle en public, répliqua Santana sur le même ton.

- Je ne compte pas m'excuser pour ça. Tu l'avais méritée, cette gifle.

- Mais je ne t'ai absolument rien demandé, Spencer.

Après ces paroles, elle reporta son attention sur son livre d'histoire et fit mine d'être absorbée par une biographie de Martin Luther King.

- Tu me manques, reprit Spencer.

Cette fois, la latina claqua son livre bruyamment et se retourna vivement vers son ex.

- Tu fais exprès ou quoi ? Tu comptes me redire ça à chaque fois ? Lâche-moi un peu, cracha-t-elle.

- Calme-toi, je parlais d'un manque amical ! se défendit Spencer. Même si on n'est plus ensemble, on pourrait rester amies...

Santana prit de grandes inspirations.

_Ne t'énerve pas, ne t'énerve pas, ne t'énerve pas..._

- Spencer, commença-t-elle. Je vais te l'expliquer pour une _dernière_ fois. Je ne veux plus te fréquenter. Je t'ai déjà donné la raison, donc je n'ai pas besoin de le répéter. Alors que ça soit amical ou amoureux ne change absolument rien. C'est comme ça.

Spencer baissa les yeux sur sa feuille et se mit à tripoter nerveusement son crayon.

Apparemment, elle avait compris.

Santana l'observa du coin de l'oeil un petit moment, et une vague de culpabilité l'envahit. Elle se sentit obligée de dire quelque chose de réconfortant pour aider Spencer à passer à autre chose.

- Écoute, reprit-elle. Je t'ai vraiment aimée, et je sais que toi aussi. On a vécu de très belles choses, mais il faut savoir passer à autre chose. J'y arrive, et je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver aussi.

Spencer hocha lentement la tête, puis posa son crayon pour observer Santana.

- Est-ce que ça un rapport avec _cette_ fille ?

- Quelle fille ? demande Santana, bien qu'elle sache très bien que Spencer parlait de Quinn.

- La fille avec qui tu étais au café.

- Non... Je veux dire, je n'ai pas rompu avec toi à cause d'elle, puisque je l'ai rencontrée après. Mais, oui, elle m'aide en quelque sorte à passer à autre chose, expliqua Santana.

Un éclair de tristesse traversa les yeux de Spencer.

- Je vois...

Puis elle se mit à résoudre des équations complexes sur son cahier.

Le reste de l'heure se déroula en silence, et Santana fut soulagée quand la sonnerie retentit enfin.

* * *

Ce jour-ci, les cours de Quinn se terminèrent exceptionnellement à 15h30. En effet, l'entraînement de cheerleading était annulé - chose EXTRÊMEMENT rare - car Becky, la fidèle acolyte de Sue Sylvester, avait du être transférée d'urgence à l'hôpital après l'ingestion de sa corde à sauter.

Ce lundi avait été une bonne journée pour Quinn. Le respect qu'elle inspirait aux élèves était toujours intact, Ashley se faisait toute petite, et Puck et elle étaient de nouveau amis. Il manquait juste un petit quelque chose pour que cette journée soit parfaite.

_Santana._

Depuis qu'elles se connaissaient - c'est à dire depuis un peu plus d'une semaine - les deux filles s'étaient vues quasiment tous les jours. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, Quinn avait pris goût à cette habitude.

De plus, si Santana et elle étaient en quelque sorte "en froid", c'était à cause de Quinn. C'était donc à elle de faire le premier pas.

Sans plus attendre, la blonde se saisit de son portable tandis qu'elle poussait la porte du hall de sa main libre.

**Quinn: Hey, S. Je finis les cours un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, donc j'avais pensé à venir à la sortie de ton lycée. Ça te dit ? Ah, par contre, je n'ai pas de voiture, je suis venue à pieds ce matin !**

Le temps de recevoir la réponse de Santana, Quinn se mit en route. Elle osa supposer que la réponse de la latina serait positive. Et quand bien même elle ne le serait pas, elle viendrait quand même. Elle avait vraiment besoin de voir Santana.

Malgré le fait que l'entraînement de Cheerleading n'avait pas eu lieu, Quinn était tout de même en uniforme. Cette tenue, c'était comme sa seconde peau, et cette seconde peau lui avait trop manqué pour qu'elle se permette de ne pas le porter. Évidemment, la mini jupe était moins agréable au mois de février, mais avec le coach Sylvester elle avait appris à résister à des températures extrêmes.

Ayant des amis à John Kennedy, Quinn connaissait déjà le trajet jusqu'au lycée de Santana et arriva donc à 16h00 devant les marches qui menaient à l'entrée.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas pensé à vérifier si Santana lui avait répondu.

Elle se saisit donc de son portable.

Deux messages.

Le premier était de Puck. Quinn s'étonna de voir qu'il avait gardé son numéro.

**Puck: Heeeey Baby Mama. (: Je voulais traîner avec toi après les cours, mais on dirait que t'as disparu.. Encore dans le coin ?**

Ce message lui fit vraiment plaisir, mais ce soir, elle devait voir Santana. Elle tapa donc une réponse.

**Quinn: Désolée Puck, mais je suis allée voir une amie ce soir. On fait ça demain, si tu veux ? Je termine l'entraînement à 17h15.**

Son portable vibra instantanément.

**Puck: Ça marche, poupée. ;) À demain !**

Elle sourit, puis regarda son autre message, qui était de Santana.

**Santana: Bonne idée, Q. No te preocupes, j'ai ma voiture.**

Ce message était plus court qu'habituellement, mais la blonde s'interdit de psychoter pour un simple texto. Elle avait toujours trouvé ridicules les filles qui interprétaient chaque faits et gestes de quelqu'un, ou chaque mot et virgule d'un texto, alors elle n'allait sûrement pas se mettre à faire la même chose.

* * *

Bien qu'elle ne l'avouera à personne, Santana fut emparée d'un soulagement énorme quand elle reçut le sms de la Quinn.

Quinn n'était pas en colère contre elle.

_Bien._

Cette journée plus ou moins merdique allait donc être un peu moins merdique. En effet, comme si sa petite discussion avec Spencer n'avait pas suffit, elle s'était ensuite battue avec une autre cheerleader qui avait fait exprès de renverser son soda sur son haut d'uniforme. Bien entendu, Santana avait gagné et avait forcé l'inconsciente qui l'avait provoquée à laver son haut à la main. Opération qu'elle avait supervisé en lui criant des injures espagnoles quand elle ne frottait pas assez fort. Certes, la fin de l'histoire était plutôt satisfaisante pour la latina, mais se battre et crier l'avait quelque peu fatiguée, et elle s'était cassé un ongle dans la bataille.

Maintenant, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était que cette saleté d'aiguille passe à "30". Malheureusement, le temps semblait s'écouler à une vitesse incroyablement lente.

Santana se prit à imaginer Quinn, resplendissante comme à son habitude, en train de l'attendre dans le parking.

Une bouffée de fierté l'envahit en pensant qu'une fille telle que Quinn avait préféré passer quasiment toute sa semaine avec elle plutôt qu'avec n'importe quelle autre personne.

_Calmos, Santana. Quinn n'est pas à toi.  
Malheureusement._

Quelqu'un lui aurait dit le jour où elle venait de quitter Spencer qu'elle rencontrerait une fille qui lui ferait tout oublier, elle lui aurait ri au nez. Mais il faut croire que la vie réserve parfois des bonnes surprises.

"Driiiiiiiiiiing"

_HALLELUJAH._

Santana prit ses cahiers sous son bras, les jeta négligemment dans son casier et sortit presque en courant de son lycée.

Une fois dehors, elle sonda le parking à la recherche d'une tête blonde. Elle repéra Quinn en bas des marches, et ce qu'elle vit ne lui plut pas du tout. Quinn n'était pas seule. Matt et Lee étaient en train de lui parler, et Matt avait pris cette position ridicule qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il voulait draguer une fille : un coude appuyé contre la rambarde, et la main dans la poche. Santana ne connaissait cette position que trop bien puisque Matt lui avait fait du rentre-dedans jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fasse son coming-out.

Cette situation lui déplut fortement. Quinn était venue pour _elle_, et non pour parler à deux loosers qui se prenaient pour les rois du monde parce qu'ils savaient shooter dans un ballon.

Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, sentant déjà l'aura de Snix s'emparer d'elle.

Quinn croisa son regard entre les deux corps massifs des deux abrutis qui s'étaient plantés juste elle.

Santana s'arrêta et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Eh, les deux gorilles, lança-t-elle d'une voix forte.

Les deux concernés s'arrêtèrent de parler et tournèrent la tête vers la latina.

- Ooh, Santana ! s'exclama Matt avec un énorme sourire qui sonnait faux. Ça faisait longtemps, dis-donc !

- À ce qu'il paraît t'es plus avec Spencer ? demanda Lee, avec sa tête de fouine que la latina ne pouvait pas supporter.

- Sérieux ? renchérit Matt d'un air faussement étonné. Santana Lopez serait-elle de retour sur le marché ?

Derrière, Quinn suivait la scène d'un air gêné.

- Je préfère encore sortir avec un cyclope plutôt que de me taper un débile qui ne sait rien faire d'autre que taper dans un ballon, répliqua Santana d'une voix sèche. Ah, et Matt, si tu crois que descendre ton froc jusqu'à tes genoux te donne l'air cool, tu te trompes. T'as plutôt l'air d'un pauvre mec qui connaît pas encore sa taille de vêtement.

Les regards se tournèrent vers le jean de Matt, et celui-ci tira nerveusement sur le tissu pour le remonter discrètement.

- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien dégager, je pense que Quinn a des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que de sentir vos haleines de chacals en rut.

En bon garçon obéissant, Matt commença à s'en aller, mais Lee n'avait apparemment jamais eu affaire à Snix car il resta planté au même endroit.

- Pourquoi ça te dérange qu'on parle à _Quinn _? demanda-t-il. C'est ta nouvelle copine ? Tu comptes faire une sextape avec elle aussi ? finit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

À cet instant, Snix s'empara totalement de Santana.  
_Comment cet idiot osait-il dire une chose pareille, et devant Quinn, en plus ?_

Santana se rapprocha de Lee, le saisit par le col de son t-shirt et planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

- Tu as maintenant deux solutions, chimpanzé. Soit je t'éclate la burne droite, soit je t'éclate celle de gauche. À toi de voir, lui dit-elle d'un ton beaucoup trop calme pour être rassurant.

Le garçon sembla comprendre son erreur car il déglutit difficilement.

- Aucune réponse ? fit mine de s'étonner Santana. Ce sera donc les deux.

En accord avec ses paroles, elle donna donc un coup de genoux dans les parties génitales de Lee - geste qu'elle accomplissait de plus en plus majestueusement depuis qu'elle s'était entraînée avec Dumbo - , et le lâcha pour le laisser agoniser sur le sol.

Puis, sans un regard en arrière, elle s'empara du bras de Quinn qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début, et l'entraîna vers le fond du parking.

Elle allait encore devoir lui expliquer deux ou trois petites choses...

* * *

**Alors, dites moi vos impressions sur ce chapitre. :3 Les reviews c'est toujours ce qui fait le plus plaisir, et puis même si vous avez des remarques ou des envies, je tâcherai d'en prendre compte. J'ai déjà pris de l'avance pour le prochain chapitre, donc sa publication ne saurait tarder...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et voilà le chapitre 10.  
Vraiment, je mérite des applaudissements pour publier aussi vite !**

**Bon, je vous ai un peu tenus en haleine avec le chapitre précédent, donc celui-ci contiendra du "contact" haha. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et merci encore de continuer à me lire.**

**Titimaya: **J'ai fait rapidement, juste pour toi. :3

**amel2647:** En effet, c'était pour mieux annoncer ce chapitre. Et niveau "contact", tu vas être servie. ;)

**bluemoon61:** Hahaha, je ne vais pas donner trop d'indices, mais j'ai pensé en effet à faire de Puck un petit obstacle.. J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

**Jessy03:** Eh oui, du Santana comme je l'aime. C'est des scènes comme ça qui manquent à la série, maintenant, je trouve. :/ Merci de me lire !

**Louguia:** Merci beaucoup. :3 Hahaha, n'essaye pas de me soutirer des informations. Tu verras pas la suite..

**covergirls06:** Haha, ça m'amuse toujours d'écrire les scènes de confrontation avec Santana dedans, parce que je sais que je peux me lâcher. Contente de voir que tu continues à me lire chapitre après chapitre; ça fait vraiment plaisir. :3

**a78:** En effet, Santana devient une championne dans le brisage de parties génitales. ;)

**Totoche77:** Oh, merci beaucoup ! Et la mère de Santana est plutôt cool, c'est juste qu'elle attend des réponses, ce qui est normal, en soi. Eh bien j'espère que cette suite te plaira.

* * *

Quinn était plus amusée qu'autre chose par la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Santana avait décidément un fort caractère, et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Quinn se prit à penser que si la latina était à Mc Kinley, elle serait sûrement autant respectée qu'elle-même.

Mais la question de Lee n'était pas pour autant passée inaperçue dans l'oreille de Quinn. "Tu comptes faire une sextape avec elle aussi ?" C'était la phrase qui avait déclenché la colère de Santana, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était sûrement basée sur un fait véridique. Quinn ne savait que trop bien que c'était la vérité qui était la plus dure à entendre.

Santana attira la blonde jusqu'à sa voiture, visiblement toujours énervée par la dispute.

Elle déverrouilla les portières de son véhicule et monta dedans; Quinn fit de même.

Une fois dans le silence de la voiture, Santana regarda enfin Quinn.

- Désolée, lâcha-t-elle.

Deuxième fois que la latina s'excusait en une si courte période. Un véritable exploit !

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, la rassura Quinn. Ces deux loosers commençaient à me saouler.

- Je suppose que tu dois avoir le même genre de spécimen à Mc Kinley ? demande Santana avec un rictus désabusé.

- En effet. Et toujours des joueurs de football américain, précisa-t-elle.

Elles restèrent un instant silencieuse. Santana sembla retrouver son calme - la présence de Quinn y étant pour quelque chose- .

- Et... commença Quinn. Pour cette histoire de sextape ?

Devant l'expression mortifiée de Santana, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle voyait la latina dans cet état, et ça lui plaisait beaucoup.

La latina s'éclaircit la gorge, cherchant les mots pour expliquer cette histoire d'une façon un peu plus soft qu'elle ne l'était.

- Spencer et moi, on a... hésita-t-elle. On s'est filmées pendant qu'on le faisait. Cette vidéo était censée rester privée sauf qu'elle est tombée entre des mains malfaisantes et qu'elle a finit sur internet.

- Oh, je vois... dit Quinn en fixant le pare-brise pour ne pas exploser de rire à nouveau.

En soi, c'était assez embêtant parce qu'une histoire comme ça peut ruiner une réputation; mais la façon dont Santana le racontait sonnait plutôt comme une histoire drôle.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi ça te fait autant rire ? lui demanda Santana en prenant une expression outrée. Je te signale que maintenant, dès que tu tapes mon nom sur Google, tu tombes sur des sites avec des mots clés tels que "lesbo", "sex", "porn" et "boobs".

Cette remarque déclencha un fou-rire chez Quinn qui en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Santana, quant à elle, était partagée entre l'amusement et la surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que Quinn aurait cette réaction. Elle aurait plutôt imaginé que celle-ci serait choquée par le fait qu'elle ait tourné une telle vidéo avec Spencer.

Dans tous les cas, la latina était contente qu'il n'y ait pas de gêne entre elles deux comme elle l'avait craint. Leur amitié était intacte.

- Bon, je pense que je peux démarrer, le temps que ton fou-rire se calme, dit Santana en souriant.

Quinn réussit à acquiescer pendant qu'elle essuyait des larmes de rire échouées sur ses joues.

Santana commença à sortir du parking, et s'arrêta brusquement à la sortie.

- Je t'ai même pas demandé où tu voulais aller, dit-elle à Quinn.

- Chez toi ? osa la blonde qui s'était enfin calmée. J'aime bien ta chambre, se justifia-t-elle devant le regard amusé de Santana.

- D'accord, on y va. Par contre, je te préviens, ma mère sera sûrement là, et elle risque de te faire un petit interrogatoire, l'informa la latina.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ma mère faisait la même chose quand je ramenais des gens chez moi...

Santana roula donc en direction de chez elle, le coeur léger. Comme quoi, rien de servait de se faire des scénarios catastrophes dans sa tête.

...

Santana ouvrit la porte et fit entrer Quinn. Comme la latina l'avait prévu, la tête de sa mère apparu par l'embrasure de la porte du salon.

- Bonjour les filles, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle avança dans le couloir pour aller à leur rencontre.

- Je ne crois pas avoir déjà fait ta connaissance, fit-elle remarquer à la blonde.

- Quinn, annonça-t-elle en serrant la main de madame Lopez.

Santana, quant à elle, croisait les doigts pour que sa mère ne dise pas quelque chose de gênant. Elle avait eu sa dose, aujourd'hui.

À sa grande surprise, sa mère se contenta de retourner dans le salon.

Soulagée, Santana monta les escaliers qui menaient à sa chambre, suivie de Quinn.

- Elle n'est pas si terrible que ça, ta mère, dit la blonde.

- Ouais, je sais pas ce qui lui a pris, mais elle a été sage pour une fois, plaisanta la latina.

Santana s'était assise sur son lit pendant que Quinn restait debout devant la porte, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

- Tu fais ta timide ? la taquina-t-elle.

La blonde rit et s'assit à côté de Santana. Son coeur s'était mis à battre étrangement fort depuis quelques minutes, et ça la déstabilisait un peu. Quinn ne pouvait vraiment plus nier son attirance pour la latina. C'était de l'ordre de la vérité générale.

- À propos de ta grand mère, commença Quinn pour éviter de se perdre à nouveau dans les yeux de Santana. Quand est-ce que tu voudrais y aller ?

- Hum, je sais pas trop, réfléchit la latina. Il faudrait peut-être penser à ce qu'on va dire avant, non ?

- Oui, c'est sûr. Et puis il faut que je serve à quelque chose. Si je reste plantée derrière toi, je ne pense pas que ma présence sera utile, fit remarquer la blonde.

Santana opina.

- Mais j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler maintenant. C'est pas si urgent que ça. Après tout, deux jours de plus ou de moins ne changeront rien.

- Pas de problème. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? demanda Quinn.

Une réponse traversa aussitôt l'esprit de Santana.  
"T'embrasser".  
En temps normal, c'est ce qu'elle aurait répondu. La blonde l'aurait prit comme elle le souhaitait. Elle aurait pu être gênée, amusée, ou même la laisser faire. Mais étant donné l'évènement de la veille, elle se retint de dire une telle chose. Elle avait peur de la réaction de Quinn. Et elle préférait rester simplement amie avec elle plutôt que de ne plus avoir de relation du tout.

La blonde remarque l'hésitation de Santana qui avait l'air un peu ailleurs, et une idée lui vint en tête.

- J'ai envie de te ré-entendre chanter, déclara-t-elle.

- Je chante à une seule condition, dit Santana malicieusement.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu chantes avec moi.

Quinn s'apprêta à protester, mais Santana l'avait pris d'avance et avant lancé une chanson qu'elle reconnut immédiatement : Crystalised, de The XX.

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama la blonde. Tu connais cette chanson ?

- Évidemment !

Et les deux filles se mirent à chanter pendant plus d'une heure, sur des chansons qu'elles connaissaient par coeur.

...

- Woh, j'en peux plus ! dit Quinn en s'écroulant sur le lit de Santana. Chanter avec toi est presque aussi fatiguant qu'un entraînement de cheerleading.

- Bah alors, tu me déçois, Q. Je te croyais plus résistante, plaisanta l'autre en se jetant à son tour sur le lit.

La blonde ria et observa le visage tout décoiffé de Santana.

- Tu parles ! On dirait que tu es au bord de la crise d'asthme, se moqua Quinn.

Santana ne releva pas et ferma les yeux un instant, pour reprendre son souffle. Quinn fit de même, confortablement installée. Son repos fut de courte durée car un projectile non identifié lancé sur elle la fit sursauter. Elle ouvrit les yeux immédiatement pour voir une Santana armée de coussins qui lui adressait un sourire carnassier.

Un rictus se dessina à son tour sur son visage.

- Oh, tu veux jouer à ça ? dit-elle avec un air de défi. Crois-moi tu v-

Un second coussin fut projeté sur son visage et lui coupa la parole. Elle se saisit rapidement d'un oreiller et plongea sur la latina pour l'assener de coups. Santana se libéra de l'emprise de la blonde et monta sur le lit. Armée d'un polochon, elle se mit à donner des coups dans tous les sens. Quinn était prise d'un fou rire qui l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. Ses cheveux étaient dans un désordre incroyable et elle ne voyait même plus où elle allait. Elle se saisit alors de ce qui lui sembla être la cheville de Santana et la poussa de toutes ses forces.  
La brune poussa un petit cri et se retrouve allongée sur son lit... Avec la tête de Quinn au niveau de son bas-ventre.

Un silence s'installa pendant que chacune des deux analysait la situation.

Quinn n'osait pas bouger, et l'esprit de la latina était traversé par de multiples pensées pas très catholiques.

C'est Santana qui brisa le silence.

- On aurait été dans une de ces séries américaines, j'aurais dit "Awkward".

Cette remarque fit rire Quinn qui remonta son corps de façon à ce que son visage soit au niveau de celui de Santana. Elle avait conscience que ce geste était un peu provocateur, mais elle aimait trop cette proximité avec la brune pour la rompre maintenant.

Elle sentait le coeur de Santana battre contre le sien; le corps chaud de la latina la relaxait. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien auprès de quelqu'un.

Santana, quant à elle, retenait sa respiration et tentait de garder son calme. Cette position la rendait folle. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps sans rien faire avec le corps de Quinn sur le sien et ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. Elle devait faire quelque chose avant que l'incident de la veille ne se reproduise, et vite.

Quinn logea sa tête au creux de l'épaule de Santana et ferma les yeux. Elle huma son parfum qui était un mélange de fruits et d'une autre odeur, plus discrète, qu'elle aurait qualifiée de métallisée. Les mains de la blonde vinrent se glisser sous le dos de la brune qui était sur le point de défaillir.

Santana tenta de faire un mouvement, mais elle fut stoppée par un grognement de Quinn.

- Bouge pas... lui ordonna-t-elle. Tellement bien comme ça.

La latina sentait les lèvres de Quinn contre son cou, et son souffle lui chatouiller la nuque.

Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur le dos de Quinn et ferma les yeux.

Voilà. Elle aussi, elle était bien.

Les deux filles restèrent dans cette position une dizaine de minutes sans parler. Santana aurait même pu s'endormir, si seulement son rythme cardiaque n'était pas aussi élevé.

- Je suis tellement contente de t'avoir rencontrée, si tu savais, dit doucement Quinn.

Cette remarque toucha énormément la brune, qui n'en pensait pas moins.

- Moi aussi, répondit-elle. Vraiment.

Elle le sourire de Quinn dans son cou.

Elles avaient installé une telle complicité en si peu de temps que c'était à se demander si elles ne se connaissaient pas déjà avant. Elles se comprenaient mutuellement et arrivaient à se livrer l'une à l'autre, ce qu'aucune d'elles n'avaient jamais réussi à faire avant.

- Au fait, Puck s'est excusé, ce matin, l'informa Quinn.

- Ah, c'était pas trop tôt.

- En effet. Bref, on est redevenus amis, dit-elle.

- Tout va pour le mieux, alors ? voulut s'assurer Santana.

- Oui, on peut dire ça. Mis à part ce qui concerne ma famille, répondit Quinn en soupirant.

- La famille c'est toujours ce qu'il y a de plus compliqué, fit remarquer la brune en pensant à sa grand mère.

Quinn releva la tête et prit appui sur ses coudes pour regarder Santana.

- Et si on allait voir ta grand mère ce week end ? proposa-t-elle.

- Oui, je suppose qu'on pourrait...

- Et on se verrait vendredi soir pour mettre au point l'opération, continua la blonde.

Cette remarque fit sourire Santana. Quinn semblait prendre ça comme une mission d'agent secret, et elle trouvait ça adorable.

Devant le silence de Santana, la blonde se mit à douter de sa proposition.

- Enfin, à part si tu as déjà un truc de prévu vendredi, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle. Je ne veux pas monopoliser tous tes week end.

- Non, vendredi c'est parfait, la rassura Santana en souriant.

Quinn jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil de la brune : 19h20.

À grand regret, elle se détacha du corps de celle-ci et s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Je vais devoir y aller, dit-elle. Il est déjà 19h20...

- Tu t'inquiètes pour tes révisions ? la taquina Santana.

- Excuse-moi d'être une élève assidue, répondit la blonde. Depuis que je te connais je fais tout le temps mes révisions au dernier moment.

- Mauvaise fréquentation que je suis... dit Santana en se rasseyant à son tour.

- D'ailleurs, je me demandais... Quel genre d'élève est Santana Lopez ?

- Mmh, voyons voir... Le genre à arriver tout le temps en retard, à répondre aux professeurs, à ne pas faire ses devoirs mais à avoir quand même de merveilleuses notes, se vanta-t-elle en souriant.

- Oh, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'en plus d'être la championne du brisage de bijoux de famille tu étais aussi un génie, ironisa-t-elle.

Santana ramassa la veste de Quinn en riant et la lui tendit.

- Allez, Miss Parfaite, je te raccompagne.

...

- Au fait, avec toutes ces histoires, je ne t'ai même pas raconté la fabuleuse journée que j'aie passé aujourd'hui, dit Santana en actionnant le clignotant.

- Journée merdique, hein ? demanda Quinn avec un sourire compatissant.

- C'est bien, tu décèles toujours mon ironie. Donc oui, journée merdique... Pour commencer, je suis arrivée en retard à mon DST de mathématiques.

- Ils t'ont quand même laissée entrer ? s'étonna la blonde.

- Oui, parce que le DST n'a pas eu lieu.

- Donc ça ne compte pas dans la liste des trucs merdiques qui ont pu t'arriver aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Quinn.

- Bien sûr que si ! se défendit la brune. Parce que cet événement a causé à mon pauvre corps un état de stress, et le stress est très mauvais pour la santé.

Quinn eut un rire léger et leva les yeux au ciel.

- D'accord, si tu veux, admit-elle.

- Après ça, la seule place libre était celle à côté de Spencer...

- Tu lui as parlé ? demanda Quinn, visiblement très intéressée.

- Malheureusement, oui. J'ai bien été obligée... Elle m'a encore dit que je lui manquais, et j'ai encore du mettre les choses au point, expliqua-t-elle.

- Sans te recevoir de gifle ?

- Sans me recevoir de gifle, confirma Santana en souriant.

Soudain, la voiture freina brusquement en un crissement de pneu.

- HIJO DE PUTA, hurla la latina à l'adresse d'un conducteur qui n'avait pas respecté le sens de la priorité.

- Dis moi, tu insultes toujours les gens en espagnol ? demanda Quinn amusée.

Santana appuya rageusement sur l'accélérateur et haussa les épaules.

- Ouais, c'est devenu un réflexe avec le temps...

- Et donc, après l'épisode Spencer ? voulut savoir Quinn.

- Après cette sympathique petite discussion, une idiote qui fait partie de mon équipe de cheerleading a eu la très mauvaise idée de renverser son soda sur mon haut. On s'est battues, et en guise de châtiment pour sa pitoyable défaite, je l'ai forcée à laver mon haut à la main dans les toilettes du lycée, se remémora-t-elle avec une expression sadique sur le visage.

- Mon dieu, tu ne passes donc jamais une seule journée sans te battre avec quelqu'un ?

- Mmh, réfléchit Santana. Non. La légende raconte même qu'à ma naissance j'ai traité l'infirmière de grosse, tu sais.

Cette remarque fit beaucoup rire Quinn. De toute façon, lorsqu'elle était avec la latina, elle passait la majeur partie de son temps à rire. Et c'est quelque chose qui lui avait beaucoup manqué.

Le véhicule s'arrêta devant le portillon du jardin des Jones. Santana détacha sa ceinture et se tourna sur son siège pour faire face à Quinn.

- Je n'ai pas terminé mon histoire.

- Termine donc, lui dit Quinn.

- Quand mes cours se sont enfin terminés et que j'ai pu aller rejoindre une certaine Quinn dans le parking, j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de voir deux abrutis la draguer, et j'ai encore du user de ma répartie et de mon genoux.

- Mais les quelques heures passées avec cette merveilleuse Quinn ont fait de cette journée merdique une bonne journée, n'est ce pas ? demanda la blonde en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

- Je ne vais pas répondre à cette question, sinon tu risques de devenir aussi narcissique que moi, la prévint Santana.

La blonde marmonna quelque chose du genre "comme si c'était possible" et ouvrit la portière avant de s'extraire de la voiture. Santana fit de même et raccompagna son amie jusque devant la porte.

- La prochaine fois, il faudra que tu viennes chez moi. Enfin chez Mercedes, précisa-t-elle.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Santana.

Sur ce, elles se firent leur habituel câlin d'au revoir, qui dura un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude.

* * *

**Alors, satisfaits ?  
Bon, je suppose que la plupart d'entre vous n'attendent qu'une seule chose : le premier baiser. Mais croyez moi, plus on fait durer la phase de séduction, meilleur le baiser sera. ;)**

**N'hésitez pas à me mettre une petite review (les reviews accélèrent ma vitesse de publication, c'est bien connu). :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Je commence ce chapitre par un petit racontage de vie sur mon obsession pour Dianna Agron. (a)**

**J'ai vu Malavita au cinéma, dimanche. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, Dianna Agron joue dedans, et elle est juste renversante. Je vous jure que j'avais des palpitations à chaque fois que je la voyais. Ö Elle est légèrement violente et hystérique sur les bords, mais aussi sensible, et ça m'a un peu fait penser à Quinn. Bref, après ce film, j'étais complètement déprimée parce que je me suis rappelée qu'on ne verrait plus Quinn dans Glee, et aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, elle me manque. Oui oui, un personnage fictif me manque. Je suis la seule à trouver qu'elle était génialissime en peste populaire ? **

**BREF. Le chapitre 11 pour vous qui me lisez, chers lecteurs.  
Aurons-nous enfin droit au premier baiser ? Telle est la question. Je sens que vous trépignez d'impatience, alors je vais essayer d'être clémente avec vous et de ne pas vous faire TROP attendre. :3**

**Bonne lecture, et merci encore de continuer à me lire ! Love ya all.**

**Louguia: **Hahaha, je sais, je sais que vous le voulez tous ce baiser. Woh, ça fait beaucoup de choses que tu aimeS. :3 Et oui, je reprends les éléments de la série qui me plaisent. Je ne pouvais pas simplement mettre de côté la légende de Santana. Merci beaucoup, en tout cas, et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

**a78: **Haha, tu supposes bien. C'est assez amusant de vous voir impatients comme ça. ;) Oui, abuela arrive à grands pas. Et moi non plus je ne l'aime pas trop pour la réaction qu'elle a eu, mais bon c'est grâce à elle que Santana a ce caractère, donc on ne peut que la remercier.

**Charlie89: **Ow, merci beaucoup. :3 J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite.

**bluemoon61: **Oh, je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire ! Je trouve que ça fait du bien des petits passages légers comme ça, de temps en temps. Haha oui, la bataille de polochon était une belle occasion, mais bon.. Haha, c'est ce qu'on va voir dans ce chapitre. ;)

**meg1287: **Mouahaha, le premier baiser.. En tout cas merci beaucoup de me lire.

**amel2647: **Haha, mince alors, j'avais pensé à le faire. :3 Ow, désolée, je suppose que j'ai publié un peu trop tard ? En plus je publie pendant un week end, tss. Mais il faut m'excuser, j'ai une semaine d'examens qui arrive, alors j'aurais pas trop le temps après. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Adeline:** Haha, maintenant que tu l'as dit, tu vas être obligée de le faire. :3 De rien, même si j'ai un peu ralenti..

**willowpotetose: **Hahaha, je crois que même moi je pensais qu'elles allaient s'embrasser, ça paraissait tellement évident. (a) Mais bon, Santana vient de se faire rejeter par Quinn, alors il va lui falloir un peu de temps - mais pas trop - pour retenter.

**Faberritana: **Oh, merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente d'être celle qui te fasse aimer le Quinntana. :3

**Totoche77: **Eh oui, mais les questions ne sauraient tarder. Mama Lopez a sûrement voulu donner un peu de tranquilité à sa fille avant de ne la harceler. ;) Merci encore !

**ManonGleeks: **Malheureusement c'est une question à laquelle je ne peux pas répondre, pour votre bien. :3 Mais je dirais qu'il ne saurait tarder.. Merci beaucoup en tout cas !

Je remercie aussi **Santana Lopez, covergirls06 **et **Nanoo **pour leur reviews. MERCIMERCI.

* * *

Le mardi se déroula tranquillement pour les deux filles, sans événement particulier. Santana pensait sans cesse à Quinn et vice-versa. La blonde était partagée entre son attirance évidente pour Santana et son bon sens qui lui disait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose et qu'il valait mieux pour elles deux de simplement rester amies. De plus, la fin de cette semaine allait être importante puisque les deux filles allaient parler à la grand-mère de Santana. Elles devaient se concentrer sur ça.

La sonnerie retentit et Quinn se dirigea vers son casier pour ranger ses livres. Et maintenant, elle avait entrainement avec le célèbre coach Sylvester.

La blonde pénétra dans les vestiaires en saluant deux coéquipières au passage. Elle aperçut Ashley assise sur le banc du fond, en train de nouer ses baskets.

Une onde de colère traversa son corps quand elle repensa aux paroles de cette dernière, quelques jours plus tôt.

Prise d'une soudaine envie de vengeance, elle se dirigea vers l'ex capitaine des cheerios, toujours affairées avec ses lacets.

Quinn avait envie de l'enfoncer, de l'humilier, et de lui faire du mal. Elle ne supportait pas que quiconque dise quoi que ce soit à propos de Beth ou de sa grossesse. Cela lui rappelait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs et de souffrances passées. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa fille depuis au moins deux semaines.

La blonde avança donc de sa démarche assurée, et se planta les mains sur les hanches juste devant sa victime. Les autres cheerios semblèrent le remarquer car le niveau sonore des discussions s'abaissa soudain d'un cran.

- Salut Ashley, lança Quinn froidement.

La concernée releva vivement la tête. Elle eut d'abord l'air apeuré, puis prit une expression qui se voulait confiante. Malheureusement pour elle, Quinn connaissait parfaitement le fonctionnement des masques, puisqu'elle en portait elle-même un, et ce à chaque fois qu'elle passait les portes de Mc Kinley : le masque de glace.

- Salut Quinn, répondit Ashley avec un petit sourire insolent.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer, en temps que bonne capitaine d'équipe, que ton rôle dans la pyramide te satisfaisait, reprit Quinn avec un rictus. C'est-à-dire le rôle d'amortisseur, précisa la blonde.

Quelques ricanements retentirent dans les vestiaires.  
Les cheerleaders étaient vraiment les pires des hypocrites et profiteuses. Il y a deux semaines de cela, elles riaient à gorges déployées de toutes les blagues d'Ashley, et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus capitaine, elles se moquaient de celle-ci.

Le visage d'Ashley se fendit en une moue haineuse.

- _J'adore _mon rôle dans la pyramide, assura-t-elle. Je te remercie de te soucier de mon sort.

Sur ce, elle reporta son attention sur ses lacets.

Satisfaite, Quinn tourna les talons et commença à se diriger vers l'évier pour remplir sa bouteille d'eau.

- Pétasse.

La blonde stoppa net son déplacement.  
L'insulte avait été prononcée assez doucement, mais tout de même assez fort pour que Quinn l'entende.

Un rictus malveillant se dessina sur son visage. C'était exactement la réaction qu'elle attendait d'Ashley. Maintenant allait avoir lieu la réelle confrontation.

Avec un demi tour digne d'une danseuse étoile, elle se retourna pour faire face à Ashley qui faisait mine de composer le code de son casier.

- Pardon ? dit Quinn en haussant son célèbre sourcil.

Ashley continuait de triturer son cadenas en ignorant délibérément Quinn.

La blonde avança donc vers son interlocutrice et claqua violemment le casier qu'elle venait de réussir à ouvrir. Ashley poussa un cri de surprise en retirant sa main précipitamment.

- T'es malade ou quoi ? s'exclama la petite brune. T'as failli me coincer les doigts dedans !

- Oh, vraiment ? s'étonna faussement Quinn. C'est vrai que ça aurait été bête de perdre l'usage de tes doigts. Comment est-ce que tu aurais fait pour passer la serpière dans les douches, après ?

Devant l'air d'incompréhension d'Ashley, elle continua.

- Eh oui, Ashley. Un manquement de respect à son capitaine mérite une petite punition, expliqua-t-elle. Et je suis sûre que le coach Sylvester sera d'accord avec moi.

Le visage de la jeune fille se tordit en une expression de rage qu'elle ne pouvait désormais plus exprimer à haute voix, au risque d'aggraver sa situation.

Cette position de puissance grisait Quinn au plus haut point. C'était le genre de chose qui illuminait sa journée.

Ayant satisfait son besoin de vengeance, elle claqua dans ses mains pour indiquer aux filles qu'il était temps d'aller s'entraîner au stade.

* * *

Les cours d'espagnol étaient toujours une torture, pour Santana. Étant donné qu'elle était bilingue, devoir supporter les idioties des uns et des autres, ainsi que l'accent ridicule de son professeur lui était tout à fait insupportable.

Ennuyée à en mourir, elle sortit son portable de sa poche.

Tout en ouvrant sa boîte de réception, elle se prit à repenser à sa soirée avec Quinn, un sourire idiot figé sur le visage. Leur complicité était de plus en plus forte de jour en jour, et elle adorait ça.

**Santana: Hey, Q. On peut se voir, après ton entraînement ?**

Bien entendu, elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse immédiate puisque Quinn était sans aucun doute sur le terrain, en train de faire des acrobaties.

Elle se demanda si l'équipe de Mc Kinley et la sienne ne s'étaient pas déjà croisées lors d'un match. C'était tout à fait possible puisque les deux filles avaient toutes les deux fait partie de l'équipe de cheerleading depuis leur entrée au lycée. Peut-être même qu'elles auraient l'occasion de se croiser cette année si les équipes respectives de leur lycée s'affrontaient.

L'équipe de cheerios de Mc Kinley était très réputée car elle avait remporté de nombreux championnats. Santana était donc curieuse de voir Quinn à l'oeuvre, puisqu'elle devait être très douée.

La latina rangea son portable et se mit à discuter avec sa voisine pour tuer le temps.

...

Santana était assise sur les marches, entourées de filles de son équipes qui discutaient d'elle ne saurait dire quoi exactement. Tout ce qu'elle attendait, c'était la vibration de son portable qui lui indiquerait que Quinn avait répondu à son message.

La latina tenta de s'intéresser à la discussion qui avait lieu autour d'elle, mais quand elle s'aperçut que celle-ci portait sur le nouveau soit disant "mignon", elle poussa un soupir et posa sa tête dans sa main.

La vibration tant attendue survint, et Santana sortit son portable tellement rapidement qu'il faillit attérir dans le décolleté d'une dénommée Nancy.

**Quinn: Désolée S, mais ce soir j'avais promis à Puck de passer du temps avec lui.. On fait ça demain ?**

Une vague de déception envahit Santana. Voir Quinn était sa seule motivation de la journée, désormais. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, sa réconciliation avec Puck ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. Elle était persuadée que ce mec essayait de récupérer Quinn. En même temps, qui ne le voudrait pas ?

Elle tenta de balayer le sentiment de jalousie qui s'emparait d'elle. La latina congédia ses coéquipières et fit son chemin jusqu'à sa voiture, l'esprit ailleurs.

Il allait falloir qu'elle s'habitue au fait que Quinn devait être très convoitée. Elle était déjà chanceuse d'avoir passé autant de temps avec la blonde, ces temps-ci.

Ceci dit, Santana était aussi une des filles les plus convoitées du lycée, mais son coming-out avait éloigné pas mal de prétendants, ce qui l'avait arrangée. En remplacement, quelques filles avaient commencé à flirter avec elle, mais Santana n'était pas intéressée.

En y réfléchissant bien, la latina n'avait pas de _véritables_ amis, au lycée. Elle avait toujours des gens avec qui manger, rester pendant les intercours, et discuter à la sortie. Mais elle avait beau se creuser la tête, elle ne put citer aucun nom de personne qui serait là pour elle si il lui arrivait quelque chose.

C'était triste, comme conclusion. Mais ça, Santana ne pouvait se le reprocher qu'à elle-même. Elle s'était forgé une réputation de garce, et ça n'était donc pas étonnant que les gens fassent semblant d'être attachés à elle pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

Ça n'était pas quelque chose qui avait heurté la latina auparavant. Mais le fait de connaître vraiment la notion d'amitié avec Quinn lui avait fait comprendre à quel point c'était une chose importante.  
Et avant de connaître Quinn, elle avait Spencer. Mais Spencer faisait désormais partie du passé.

Sur ces réflexions plutôt pessimistes, Santana démarra sa voiture et conduit jusqu'à chez elle au rythme de la voix d'Amy Whinehouse, chanteuse qu'elle admirait beaucoup.

Une fois arrivée, elle monta directement dans sa chambre; sa mère n'était pas à la maison.

La veille, une fois Quinn raccompagnée chez elle, Santana avait été surprise que sa mère ne lui parle pas de la blonde. C'était d'habitude le genre à faire un compte rendu de ce qu'elle avait pensé de telle ou telle personne. Et pour cause, la première fois que madame Lopez avait rencontré Spencer, elle s'était empressée d'aller voir sa fille une fois son amie partie pour lui dire qu'elle était très polie - contrairement à Santana - et qu'elle devrait lui "servir d'exemple". Réflexion qui avait provoqué un haussement d'épaules indifférent de la part de la latina.

L'esprit encombré par toutes ces pensées, Santana brancha son iPod à sa mini enceinte et lança _Rehab_ d'Amy Winehouse.

* * *

Quinn avait faillit répondre positiviement au texto de la latina, mais elle s'était rappelé au dernier moment ce qu'elle avait dit à Puck la veille. C'était donc avec une pointe de regret qu'elle avait décliné l'offre de la brune.

Une fois douchée, Quinn avait troqué son uniforme de cheerleader contre un identique, mais propre. Étant donné son ancienneté, la blonde avait réussi à convaincre Sue Sylvester de lui donner deux uniformes, de sorte à ne jamais quitter son statut.

Puck lui avait donné rendez-vous devant les marches, et elle s'y rendit donc tranquillement, en se demandant ce que l'iroquois allait lui proposer de faire.

Elle aperçu le garçon adossé contre la rambarde, un air décontracté affiché sur le visage. Il adressa un clin d'oeil à une fille qui passait devant lui, et Quinn ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.  
Puck avait beau faire des efforts, il resterait toujours un éternel dragueur.

- Hey Baby Mama ! s'exclama-t-il quand il remarqua la blonde.

- Salut Puck, répondit Quinn.

- Ça te dit un tour au Breadstix ? proposa-t-il. Ils font un nouveau Milkshake qui déchire.

- Pourquoi pas, acquiesça la blonde.

...

Le "rendez-vous" avec Puck se passa agréablement. Le garçon avait toujours le même sens de l'humour, et son côté narcissique amusait Quinn. Au fond, Puck et Santana n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre.

L'ambiance du Breadstix n'avait pas changé; c'était un endroit chaleureux et presque familial. Quinn ne pourrait dire exactement le nombre de fois où elle était venue dans ce restaurant. C'était en quelque sorte le lieu de rendez-vous de tout Mc Kinley. Quand un garçon donnait un rendez-vous à une fille, c'était au Breadstix. Quand des amis voulaient célébrer un événement, c'était au Breadstix. Et même quand deux personnes voulaient prendre un café tranquillement, c'était au Breadstix qu'ils allaient.

Après une heure passée à discuter tous les deux, Puck proposa de ramener la blonde chez elle.

Pendant le trajet, l'esprit de Quinn vagabonda et alla indéniablement vers Santana. La blonde se prit donc à imaginer ce qu'était en train de faire la latina à ce moment là.

- Va falloir que tu me guides, dit Puck, sortant la blonde de ses pensées. Je sais pas où habite Mercedes...

- Pourtant, tu n'étais pas sorti avec elle dans la période où tu essayais de redorer ta réputation ? demanda Quinn.

- Je vois pas de quelle période tu veux parler, nia Puck avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh si, tu vois très bien, dit Quinn en riant. La période où ta mère t'avais tondu ta célèbre crête.

- Oh, m'en parle pas, ronchonna Puck en se passant une main dans les cheveux, comme pour s'assurer que sa crête était toujours en place. On m'a même jeté dans la benne à ordures, alors que c'est moi qui ait lancé la mode, s'indigna-t-il.

- À droite, indiqua Quinn. Et donc, pour Mercedes ?

- On n'est pas sortis ensemble. Disons que j'ai juste fait jouer mon charme de Puckausorus sur elle, répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

- Pff, idiot, dit Quinn en souriant.

Une fois garé devant chez Mercedes, Quinn détacha sa ceinture et s'apprêta à ouvrir sa portière.

- Eh, Quinnie. C'était cool, aujourd'hui, dit-il. On se refera ça ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit la blonde.

Puis elle sortit du véhicule et claqua la portière.

...

Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, Quinn fit sagement ses devoirs sans se laisser distraire par ses pensées.

Il était 19h15. Mercedes n'était pas encore rentrée, et la blonde imagina donc que son amie était avec Sam.

Santana fit son apparition dans son esprit. Elle avait envie de parler à la latina. Elle avait pris l'habitude de lui raconter toutes ses journées en détail, et elle avait bien envie de lui faire part de l' "épisode Ashley".

Quinn regarda son portable posé sur sa table de chevet en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Était-ce une marque de faiblesse que de dépendre d'une personne ? Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de raconter tout ce qui lui passait par la tête; elle pouvait donc s'en passer.

Un combat interne se menait dans la tête de la blonde : Appeler Santana, ou pas ?

Après cinq minutes de réflexion, elle craqua et se leva pour s'emparer de son mobile.

**Quinn: Je peux t'appeler ? **

Le texto qu'elle venait d'envoyer lui parut débile. Si Santana ne voulait pas que la blonde l'appelle, elle n'allait pas répondre "Non".  
Après tout, la latina pouvait tout aussi bien ignorer son texto et faire mine de ne plus avoir de batterie.

Une vibration interrompit les pensées de Quinn.

**Santana: Du moment que ce n'est pas pour me passer Puck, oui.**

La réponse de Santana surprit Quinn. Était-ce de la jalousie ?

Quinn composa donc le numéro de Santana, et celle-ci décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

_S - Hola._

_Q - Hey, c'est Quinn._

_S - C'est vrai ?_

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

_Q - Ne te moque pas de moi, Lopez._

_S - C'était trop tentant. Alors Q, je t'ai manquée ?_

_Q - Oui, mais Puck a su combler ce manque comme il fallait.  
_

Cette remarque fit serrer la mâchoire à Santana.

_S - Ah oui, d'ailleurs, avec Puck._

_Q - Oui ?_

_S - Bah. Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?_

_Q - Tellement de choses, si tu savais..._

Cette situation amusait beaucoup Quinn. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé Santana jalouse. Surtout qu'elle n'avait pas de raisons de l'être...

_S - Très drôle, Fabray._

_Q - On est allés au Breadstix._

_S - C'était bien ?_

_Q - Pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant ?_

_S - Excuse-moi de m'intéresser à ta vie._

_Q - Oui, c'était bien._

_S - Tant mieux._

_Q - Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu es jalouse ?_

Santana déglutit. Elle était donc si peu discrète ?

_S - Moi, jalouse ? Ce n'est qu'une impression, alors._

_Q - C'était quoi ce texto, alors ? "Du moment que ce n'est pas pour me passer Puck"._

_S - J'énonçais juste le fait que je n'avais pas envie de parler à Puck._

La blonde rit à cette remarque.

_Q - Mauvaise foi, quand tu nous tiens._

_S - Comment était ta journée, Quinnie ?_

_Q - Depuis quand tu m'appelles Quinnie ?_

_S - Tu poses trop de questions._

_Q - Et toi tu dévies trop les réponses._

_S - J'ai entendu Mercedes t'appeler comme ça, l'autre jour, et j'ai trouvé ça mignon._

_Q - Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça._

_S - Très bien._

_Q - Merci._

_S - Alors Quinnie, tu me la racontes ta journée ?_

Quinn leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

_Q - Incorrigible. _

_S - Normal, je suis une Lopez._

_Q - J'ai encore remis Ashley à sa place. Je lui ai fait laver les douches parce qu'elle m'avait traitée de pétasse._

_S - Haha, bien fait. T'aurais même du lui faire lécher le carrelage._

_Q - J'y penserai, la prochaine fois._

_S - Moi, ma journée était d'un ennui mortel._

_Q - Pas de disputes ?_

_S - Même pas ! J'ai cru dépérir..._

_Q - J'imagine, oui. Ça a du être difficile de ne pas frapper un pauvre innocent._

_S - Pardon ? "innocent" ? Tu insinues que Dumbo et les deux gorilles ne m'avaient pas provoquée ?_

_Q - Mais non, voyons, je n'oserais pas. Je dis juste qu'ils étaient innocents dans le sens où ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire._

_S - Je préfère ça._

_Q - Sinon, on se voit demain ?_

_S - À moins que tu ne souhaites revoir Puck, oui._

_Q - Tu vois !_

_S - Non, je ne vois rien._

_Q - Idiote. Je te parlais de ta remarque._

_S - Qu'est ce qu'elle a ma remarque ?_

_Q - Elle est empreinte de jalousie._

_S - Tu rêves, Fabray._

_Q - Oh que non. Et je resterai sur ma position._

Chacune des filles souriait à l'autre bout du fil.

_S -_ Reste_ sur ta position, si ça peut te faire plaisir._

_Q - Tu viens chez moi, demain ?_

_S - C'est un rencard ?_

_Q - Ne te fais pas de faux espoirs._

_S - Comme c'est toi qui propose le rencard, c'est toi qui doit venir me chercher._

_Q - Je viendrai... Tu finis à 17h, c'est ça ?_

_S - Bien,_ _Quinnie. _

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_Q - Arrête ça, ou je t'appelle Sanny._

_S - Dios mio, surtout pas._

_Q - Alors tu laisses tomber "Quinnie" ?_

_S - Seulement si tu es sage._

_Q - Très bien, Sanny._

Ce fut au tour de Santana de lever les yeux au ciel.

_S - Ça m'étonne que tu n'aies pas encore raccroché pour faire tes devoirs._

_Q - Figure-toi que tu avais raison quand tu disais être une mauvaise influence, vu que pour une fois qu'on ne se voit pas, je les ai terminés._

_S - Tu vas me faire croire que Puck a une meilleure influence sur toi ?_

_Q - Ce n'est qu'une constatation._

_S - Au moins, je ne te mettrai jamais enceinte, moi._

_Q - À moins que tu ne m'aies caché quelque chose..._

_S - J'attendais le bon moment pour te le dire, en fait... En réalité, je m'appelle Santano. Je porte des prothèses à la place des seins, et je me rase la moustache chaque matin._

La blonde éclata littéralement de rire.

_Q - Oh, ils paraissaient si réels..._

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage de la latina.

_S - Tu mates mes seins, Q ?_

Silence gêné au bout du fil.

_Q - Je. Non._

_S - On en apprend tous les jours..._

_Q - Je crois que la mère de Mercedes m'appelle pour aller à table._

Santana eut un rire narquois.

_S - Pourquoi est-ce que je n'entends rien, dans ce cas ?_

_Q - À demain, Sanny._

_S - Bon appétit, Quinnie._

La blonde raccrocha, une teinte rosée sur les joues.

_Bien joué, Quinn. _Maintenant Santana savait que son regard ne se promenait pas que sur son visage.

- T'étais au téléphone avec Santana ?

Quinn sursauta et se retourna d'un bond. Mercedes la regardait en souriant dans l'encadrement de sa porte.

- Mon dieu, il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes d'apparaître comme ça, dit Quinn en reprenant son souffle.

Mercedes se contenta de rire et de s'asseoir sur le lit de la blonde.

- Doooonc... ? demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

- C'est très malpoli d'écouter au portes, Mercedes, répondit Quinn en la fusillant du regard.

- Je venais d'arriver ! se défendit Mercedes. J'étais censée te dire de descendre manger, et j'ai entendu que tu téléphonais.

- Mmh, marmonna Quinn, peu convaincue.

- Hey Barbie, t'as pas des trucs à me raconter par hasard ?

- À propos de quoi ? demanda la blonde l'air innocent.

- Oh, tu sais très bien de quoi je parles. C'en est où entre vous deux ? voulut savoir Mercedes.

- Je ne l'ai pas vue après les cours; j'étais avec Puck. Mais on se voit demain.

- Puck ? s'étonna Mercedes.

- Oui, on est de nouveaux amis depuis qu'il s'est excusé, expliqua la blonde.

- Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire avec Santana ? insista Mercedes.

Quinn soupira et s'assit à côté de Mercedes en la regardant l'air exaspéré.

- Arrête de me poser autant de questions... Tu sais très bien que je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire. Je vais juste... attendre.

- Comme d'habitude, soupira son amie. Tu m'avais l'air plus motivée l'autre fois, fit-elle remarquer.

- C'est parce que je croyais qu'elle était en colère contre moi, se défendit Quinn. Mais tout va très bien entre nous.

- Oh oui, ça c'est sûr, confirma Mercedes en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

Quinn s'apprêta à rétorquer, mais son amie la prit d'avance.

- Allez Blondie, on va manger !


End file.
